Fix You
by Rhodes11
Summary: Can a grieving Bella, with the help of her utterly devoted husband, pull herself free from the chains of depression?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**A/N: Thanks to my beta plainjanedee for betaing this!**

**This story has been re-edited. **

* * *

Over the last seventy-six days, Bella had been on a roller coaster of emotions.

November 30th 2011; that painful day would be engraved on Bella's soul until the day she left this God forsaken earth.

That was the day her world came crashing down around her. When time stopped and she became a shadow of her former self.

An abandoned and lifeless shell.

It was as if there was this unbearable, excruciating pain consuming her body. Like someone had ripped out her heart and was stabbing it repeatedly in front of her.

She couldn't function properly; her body simply refused to work.

For days she was in denial, just waiting for the phone to ring so she could hear Renee's comforting and reassuring voice on the other end.

Bella would walk around the house in a complete daze. She never knew what day it was or how long she'd been awake. Minutes turned into hours, hours turned into days, and days kept fading into weeks.

She'd keep her cell strapped to her hip at all times, hoping and praying her mother would call and tell her it was all an extremely messed up joke. But deep in the back of her mind, she knew that would never happen.

As the days and weeks past, Bella's grief slowly transformed into an unwavering anger. Anger at her mother for leaving her and vanishing from her life when she needed her the most.

Renee's passing had altered Bella's life. All of the joy and happiness had been drained from her body, and what once was colourful was now black and white. It was as if her mother's death had taken all of the light from her life and replaced it with an everlasting darkness.

She'd taken everything.

When Bella saw mothers and daughters catching up over coffee or embracing in the streets, her body would be overtaken with the feel of resentment because she knew she would never have that again. She was so lost in her anger and depression, that she'd reached the point where she just couldn't take anymore and contemplated turning to drink to block out the unbearable pain. Deep down, Bella knew she wouldn't find any answers at the bottom of a vodka or wine bottle, but there was something about that bitter, intoxicating liquid that lured her in and-if only for a very short time-eased her ache and made her forget.

Some nights she would wake at an ungodly hour, climb out the sanctuary of her bed, drag her fragile—and sometimes drunk-body out into the fresh, crisp night air, and yell at the top of her lungs, "Why!" and "She didn't deserve this!"

On those terrible nights, Jake, her husband, would be woken from what little broken sleep he'd been able to get during the last few months. His love for her was so all-encompassing, he couldn't really rest or sleep deeply knowing that she was in such pain.

Upon hearing her cries, he'd immediately leap out of bed, run out of their bedroom and down the stairs as fast as his legs would take him until he reached his grieving wife's side.

Jake wasted no time in bringing her cold, trembling body into his arms and wrapping himself around her, consoling her and trying with every fibre of his being to shield and protect her from everything that sought to hurt her.

Kissing her forehead, rubbing her shoulder affectionately and whispering in her ear over and over that he had her, and he'd die before letting anything hurt her, Jake held her while she unleashed all of her pent up pain.

Once Bella had gotten herself into a stable condition, he would attempt to ease her worries by telling her everything would be ok, and she was safe.

However, his words only turned her tears into rage.

She loved her husband with all of her heart but the anger she felt when he said that, hell, when _anyone_ said that, would rise to the surface and cause a major explosion.

Bella would be dragged so far down into a pit of anger and fury that she would end up yelling at him that it wasn't okay, and it never would be. He didn't understand.

Nobody did.

"Don't fucking tell me it's going to be ok! It'll never be ok!" She raged, pushing and shoving at his chest.

Jake being the loyal, loving and supportive man he was took all of Bella's venom and her acid tongue and continued to hold her close because deep down inside he knew she never meant any of it.

After several heart-wrenching minutes of listening to his wife sob uncontrollably on his shoulder, Jake gently lifted her chin with his forefinger and tenderly wiped away her tears while his other hand drew soothing circles on the small of her back.

With tears of his own clogging his throat, he rasped, "Don't shut me out, Bells. Let me go through this with you; let me help," he pleaded, while silently begging her to peer up at him with the beautiful brown eyes.

As Bella slowly worked up the strength to look into her husband's tear-filled eyes, something harsh and deep jolted her back into her depressing reality.

She was using the man she loved as her verbal punching bag, and it wasn't fair. Taking out her grief and pain on the man who vowed to stand by her side no matter what wasn't the answer.

Guilt swarmed her body.

Bella knew perfectly well that if there was anyone who would understand and listen to her cries and pleas for help it would be him, having lost a parent himself.

Another strangled whimper tore from her lips as she threw her arms around her husband's neck and clung to him tightly. "I'm so sorry, Jake," she cried, "I didn't mean what I said. I'm so sorry, baby. I'm so sorry."

She knew he would always be there for her, but she felt if she opened up to him about how she felt it would somehow make it…real, and it was already real enough to her.

There were so many words left unsaid. She never even had a chance to tell Renee that she and Jake had been discussing the possibility of having a child.

The woman who had given birth to her, loved, cherished, nurtured and cared for her until the moment she took her last breath, would never have a chance to hold her own grandchild.

It was not fair.

Life was not fair.

~FY~

Weeks grew into months, and Bella slowly found herself doing better. She was bit-by-bit confiding in Jake about how she felt, and on those days he would just sit there with his arms around her letting her vent her feelings, and letting her cry on his shoulder.

There was nothing he could do but listen, and while that killed him, if all he could do was listen and hold her while she cried, he was going to listen his fucking heart out.

Jake knew from experience that when you lose a loved one, you feel the need to shut yourself away and block out the rest of the world. So he understood and sympathised with everything she'd been going through and all that she'd shared with him. Even though it ripped him apart having to watch her physically tremble from crying so much, he knew that was all part of dealing with grief.

Mourning.

Letting go.

Every night, for the first few weeks of Bella's depression, he had retreated to their backyard where he all but collapsed to the ground by their stream and fucking cried. He cried because no matter how many times he saw or heard the woman he loved shed a tear, it would still break his heart. Every fucking time.

And Christ if it didn't shatter his heart to see that those beautiful brown eyes he loved so much had lost their spark.

She'd lost so much weight from her reluctance to eat that she was starting to look anorexic. Jake had tried to get her to eat, but each time she would point blank refuse, or play with the food until it was nothing but mere mush, then push it away.

He didn't know what to do, but what he did know was that slowly—gradually-he could see the love of his life day-by-day fading away to nothing, and there was fuck all he could do to stop it.

Their mutual friends would stop by and leave flowers along with condolence cards, but Jake wasn't sure if showing her the flowers and cards would take her further into her depression. After all, it was just another reminder of her constant heartache and of what she'd lost. So instead he would let her know that people were thinking of her and if she wanted them, the option was there.

The first few times Bella ignored him, or would grunt in response, but as the time slid by she slowly allowed the flowers to be placed in their room.

Relief fucking swarmed his body at this slither of progression. Sure, he knew that she was still recovering, but slowly, gradually, his Bells was pulling herself free from the dark hole of depression. Little by little, his girl was coming back to him.

~FY~

As Bella was off work on compassionate leave, Jake was the only one earning. He hated leaving her. At one point during her depression, he'd grown so fucking petrified of leaving her, he'd asked one of her best friends to come over and keep her company.

But since she'd started getting better, he was at work every day but his mind wasn't actually there. His heart still missed a beat when the work phone rang, and he continued to find himself praying that it wasn't Bella or Forks hospital ringing to inform him they had her in their care. However, his fears would be short-lived when it turned out to be a customer calling to find out when they could collect their vehicle. And holy fuck, he couldn't have been more relieved.

When her mother died, Bella's body and mind went into a kind of hibernation. She hardly ever left the bedroom and never ventured out of the house. So when Jake came home from work he would have to clean, cook and take care of the bills. But, on one particular day, he'd returned to find the bedroom curtains drawn, the delicious aroma of spices filling the air, and the soft light of their living room lamp illuminating the lower half of the house. Hope flew through his body like a bullet from a gun.

Upon entering the house, Jake hung up his coat, removed his work boots and placed his keys in a bowl on the stand. Walking past the kitchen, he had been expecting to see his breakfast dishes from earlier still sitting in the sink waiting for him to clean them, when, in fact, he saw the exact opposite. The kitchen was spotless. Confusion spread through his entire body like wildfire, but as he continued on through their home he saw the reason for the cleanliness.

And what a breathtakingly beautiful reason it was. There, sitting on their wooden floor next to the fireplace was the most breathtakingly perfect sight he'd ever seen. His Bells.

Leaning against the doorway, Jake folded his arms over his chest and swallowed the lump of emotion that'd built in the back of his throat. He was beyond fucking relieved because this was the first time in almost three months that Bella had been downstairs when he returned home. Sweeping his misty gaze over her bony and fragile figure, his heart swelled with love as he watched the flames from the fireplace reflect on her face.

God, she looked fucking beautiful.

As he stepped closer, he could see those same flames from the fire dancing in her eyes as she stared into the fireplace intensely.

Gingerly and cautiously, Jake crept toward her, trying his best to be quiet and not disturb her deep train of thought. He quietly sat down beside her on the floor bringing his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them so he could sit there with her and just enjoy being in her presence.

He watched contentedly as her body swayed involuntarily and her chest rose and fell from her steady breathing. He couldn't stop the smile that bloomed across his face even if he tried. Jake had missed this so fucking much. He knew she was still hurting and in some ways always would, but this was substantial progress and he couldn't have been more proud of her.

As he lovingly gazed over at his gorgeous sweetheart, Jake saw something in her eyes that he hadn't seen for a while: life.

Reaching over, he tenderly linked his pinkie finger with hers, and a warmth so fierce surrounded his heart when she returned the gesture.

A silent tear fell from his eyes at the sensational touch of her hand. Closing his eyes, he sent a mental thank you to whatever spirits were watching over them, before revelling in the much needed warmth of his wife.

~FY~

A week or so later, Bella still wasn't quite right.

She was still suffering unbelievable amounts of pain, but with every passing day, and with her rock of a husband by her side, she was managing to resume her life.

It was always worse when she was at work surrounded by children and their parents. Seeing the children's faces light up when they saw their mom or dad in the audience of their play or waving to them before they entered the school building. They looked so happy , it damn near took her screaming back to square one.

But she wouldn't allow herself to live her life like this any longer. She deserved better—Jake deserved better.

Bella was ready to accept that her mother was gone to a better place where she could rest easy. She was no longer suffering and she'd finally found her peace.

~FY~

Jake watched his wife with pride as she eased back into normality. There were times when she'd slip back into the darkness, but it didn't take long for her to pull herself back out. He knew his wife wasn't quite ready to be around their friends, but she was getting there and that was all that mattered to him. But their battle wasn't over yet. Their hardest test was yet to come.

Valentine's Day-Renee's birthday.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to my beta: plainjanedee!**

* * *

**2.**

Valentine's Day. Renee's Birthday. Jake wasn't afraid to admit that he was scared and slightly apprehensive about how Bella would react. This would be the first birthday without her, and he just prayed that God was on their side.

This was usually a day where lovers expressed their love for each other by sending flowers, chocolates, teddy bears, etc. For Bella, it simply brought the last three agonizing months screaming back; she felt nothing but pain, sadness, anger and confusion. Although she and Jake both knew this day was coming, it didn't stop them from secretly dreading it.

~FY~

Jake woke early to get the day started. His plan was to make the day was all about Bella-pamper, spoil and relax her. Whatever it took to make sure she was relaxed and ease her mind of all the stress and pain.

He'd purposely taken the day off work and left Brady, his trainee technician, in charge, so he could plan their day and be there for his wife. Brady was young, but Jake had complete faith in him; plus he knew Quil-one of his best friends-would check in on him at various points throughout the day and keep him updated.

Glancing over toward the alarm clock on his nightstand, he narrowed and strained his eyes to read the time.

_**6:45 am.**_

Groaning, his heavy head fell back onto the pillow and he rolled over to his right. It was then when his weighted eyes came into contact with the stunning sight of his incredibly sexy wife sleeping soundly and deliciously naked beside him. A smile wider than the Grand Canyon spread across his face and he sighed serenely.

_God,_ _she's beautiful_. Jake thought, as he lay there quietly, ghosting his fingertips over her soft, ivory skin and just gazing in wonderment at her pure beauty, while silently asking himself how he deserved such a beautiful woman-inside and out.

She looked so much happier and healthier, now that she was eating and sleeping properly again. She had that sexy little blush back in her cheeks and her lips had returned to the ruby red that he loved so much. And goddamn if that wasn't that a huge weight off his mind.

Lowering his gaze to her slender, creamy neck, Jake couldn't help but remember what it felt like to place soft kisses there and to taste her sweet, mouthwatering skin. Granted, it had only been three months since they'd made love and he knew that the last thing his wife wanted was to be intimate; but Christ, he was so ruined by her that he could no longer hear his own thoughts. He was desperate to touch her, feel her, kiss her. All he could think about was having her hands on his skin, her tongue in his mouth, and he'd be lying if he said he wasn't dying to be buried deep inside of her tight, warm body. The urge and the throbbing in his pajama bottoms was becoming too much to ignore.

Torturously, Jake trailed his hands over her delectable and enticing curves, while clenching his eyes shut and gritting his teeth. Fuck. He needed to quit thinking about her gorgeous body and how much he needed her beneath him before he ended up with the boner of the century… Shit. Too late.

"Fuck," he groaned in an agonized whisper as his cock twitched painfully in arousal, while Bella absentmindedly shifted closer and burrowed herself into his taut and turned-on body. Grinding his teeth together and trying his hardest to behave and regain some self-control, he slowly felt his restraint slip as his eyes swept over her glowing skin until they reached the succulent swells of her breasts.

Another strangled groan tumbled from his mouth. Christ. He needed to remove himself from this situation, and fast.

Reluctantly, Jake untangled himself from the bed sheets, threw them off and gingerly climbed out of bed so he didn't disturb Bella's peaceful slumber.

As quietly as he could, he tiptoed over to their dresser and carefully pulled the drawer open, willing it to not creak. Letting out a muted sigh of relief, he grabbed a pair of jeans, a shirt and some briefs before closing it and heading toward their en-suite bathroom.

Just as his hand touched the door handle, a faint whimper escaped Bella's perfect lips as she began to stir. Her toned and gorgeous body slowly started to stretch out until she covered the whole bed.

A noiseless chuckle reverberated over his entire body, and he gently shook his head in amusement.

Perfect. So fucking perfect.

~FY~

The faint sound of water running woke Bella from the first peaceful sleep she'd had in a while, and a warm smile blossomed across her face. Leisurely, she ran her palms over the warm space beside her before cautiously and gradually opening her eyes. It was then when the importance of the day dawned on her.

Valentine's Day. Her mother's birthday.

Fear and apprehension coursed through her veins at the thought of what this day would bring, and as much as she tried to fight it, the feelings were too strong. Bella wasn't sure how she'd react to not having her mother around on a day that was especially for her, but what other choice did she have? She had to face facts that her mother was gone and she wasn't coming back. She missed her like crazy, every single day, and no amount of time would change that or make her forget what had happened, but hopefully as the weeks, months and years passed, it would eventually grow easier.

Besides, Bella knew that Renee would want her to celebrate her life, not mourn it. And it had taken her this long to realize that. She knew that her mother wouldn't want her spending her life drowning in the devastation of her mother's death; she'd want her out there, with her husband, living her life. And that was exactly what she planned on doing.

Bella was jolted from her thoughts by the sound of the shower turning off and she knew that she only had a few minutes before Jake returned to their bedroom. Sitting up swiftly, she ran a quick hand through her tousled bed hair, popped in a breath mint, sprayed on some perfume before resting her head on the pillow and waited.

As she heard the door knob turn, she quickly shut her eyes and tried her hardest to keep the smile from her face. For the first time in a while, Bella had butterflies.

~FY~

After Jake had finished in the bathroom, he placed his wet towel in the laundry basket and strolled back into their bedroom.

Just as he entered, the floral yet subtle scent of Bella's perfume hit his nose, like a freight train and his eyes were drawn to the bed in bewilderment. There lying on the bed looking like a sinfully sexy fallen angel was his beautiful Bells. She had the white sheet wrapped around her petite body, the thin fabric melding to her, accentuating the outline of her coke bottle figure and her erect and perfectly hardened nipples. Fuck if he didn't ache to get his mouth around those precious little beauties.

Moving his greedy gaze to her heart-shaped face, he saw that her arms were sprawled above her head while her rich, chocolate locks were spread neatly across them.

_Goddamn._

Opening her eyes, Bella's heart stopped at the sight of the man stood before her. He looked devastatingly sexy. She loved it when he wore those jeans; the way they hugged his hips and slightly exposed his V-line? Goodness, it was more than she could handle.

However, what really caught her eye was his flawless smooth, firm chest. Bella had always cherished his body. Every time they made love, she'd make sure to give his entire body the undivided attention it deserved. And she knew that he loved it when she twirled her tongue around his beautiful brown nipples. But she couldn't deny there was something extremely alluring about the way his shirts clung to his chiseled abs. Something about the way the material melded to his godlike body set her entire body ablaze with passion.

As her hungry eyes danced over her husband's body, Bella's core clenched with desire and need. It didn't help matters when she saw his tribal tattoo peeking out from under his shirt sleeve. Biting her lip, she swept her lustrous gaze over his perfectly bronzed body and shook her head in amazement. It should be illegal to look that good.

"You should wear your shirts like that more often," Bella purred suggestively, and chuckling quietly as she saw Jake jump from the unexpected sound of her voice.

Smirking at her provocativeness, he walked over to the bed and laid on his side before whispering flirtatiously, "My girl likes what she sees?"

Bella smiled and rolled over to face him. With her elbow propping her up, she reached for his hand and drew small circles over his thumb knuckle. Gazing up into his dark and hooded eyes, she whispered in kind, "Always."

His was instantly assaulted with hope and relief as her enticing words floated over him.

Bella sat up, scooted a little closer to the Greek Adonis lying beside her and lovingly ran her hand up and over his taut and muscular arms while gazing deep into his eyes. She couldn't stop the smile that erupted over her face when she felt a breakout of goose bumps over his russet skin. He was still just as affected by her as she was by him. Leaning forward, Bella craned her neck a little so she could murmur huskily in his ear, "I've missed this."

Groaning, Jake clamped his eyes shut and dropped his head into the crook of her neck. Thank fuck, he thought as he basked in the close and intimate contact between the two of them. Intertwining their hands, he rasped, "You have no idea how good it feels to hear you say that."

Relishing in the sensual feel of his warm breath ghosting across her skin, Bella's eyes rolled into her head as she felt the erotic and tantalizing texture of his lips caressing her neck. Biting her own lip to suppress a moan, she skimmed her mouth over his freshly-shaven cheek and inhaled deeply. "You have no idea how good it feels to say it."

Curling her fingers around his brawny bicep, she trailed her lips over his smooth skin until she reached the edge of his lips. Pulling back ever so slightly and looking into his grateful eyes, Bella gently cupped her his cheek and told him in a determined yet slightly strangled voice, "I love you, Jake, so much."

A whimper of intense happiness escaped his lips as he wrapped his arms around her waist and gently pulled her closer. Emotion clogged his throat as he embraced the woman he'd give his fucking life for. Burying his head in her hair, Jake croaked, "Christ, baby. You have no fucking idea how scared I've been. I didn't know if you'd ever come back to me."

Moving his head from her neck, Bella softly framed his face in her hands and looked into his panicked eyes. "I never left you, honey. I just needed to heal. I was always here."

Placing his hand over the silky hair on her neck, he sighed contentedly as his wife rested her head on his shoulder. "I know, beautiful. I just hated that you were in so much pain and I couldn't do a damn thing to stop it. I need to protect you, Bells. I need to, and when I can't, it does crazy shit to me."

A soft smile coloured her face as she nuzzled his shoulder. "I know, Jake. And I'm still hurting, but I promise I won't shut you out again. I'm so sorry, sweetheart."

A lone tear trickled out of her eyes and she quickly turned her head in a feeble attempt to shield herself so he didn't see. But it was too late. He had seen and that single tear had all but shattered his heart. All Jake wanted to do was shelter her from the heartache that the world had dealt her. He wanted to wrap her up in his arms and take her away to a place where she could live a full and happy life.

Glancing down, he swiftly stopped the lone tear with the calloused pad of his finger, and pressed several soft kisses onto her velvety skin. With each kiss he liked to think that he was erasing her fears and taking her burdens. "Don't ever apologize to me, Bella. You have nothing to be sorry for."

Before she could respond, Jake leaned down, tilted his head to the side and pressed his lips gently onto the corner of her mouth. "I love you, baby. Never apologize to me."

Lifting her head, Bella smiled at the look of pure and earnest intensity in his eyes as he declared his love to her. Stroking her thumb over his cheek, she rested her forehead on his and whispered, "I love you too, Jake."

His heart overflowed with happiness. To him, those words had never sounded so perfect.

As they both sat in silence, with their bodies pressed together, their lips less than a hair's breadth apart and their hearts beating in unison, Bella could not ignore her need for him.

The air surrounding and cocooning them was charged and fused with electricity as Jake's eyes lowered from his wife's lips to the perfect mounds of her breasts. The ferocity in his sparkling brown orbs almost scared her, yet thrilled her at the same time. Desire spread through their bodies like wildfire.

As her eyes found his, the overwhelming urge to lean in and claim her lips began to claw at his spine. He'd never wanted anything as much as he wanted her and the tent in his jeans was proof.

Going with his natural instincts, Jake inched a little closer while his eyes were trained firmly on her flawlessly supple lips. Slowly, oh so slowly, he lowered his mouth until he was millimetres away from hers; his breath tore from his mouth in staccato pants as his heart thumped like a fucking jackhammer against his ribs.

Needing his lips on hers more than he needed his next breath, Jake put them both out of their misery and pressed his lips to hers in a soft and tender kiss.

Before he went too far, he needed to know that they were on the same page. He needed to be sure that she was okay with this. Pulling back and kissing her forehead softly, he murmured against her skin, "Baby, you need to tell me to stop if you aren't ready, 'cause I really need to carry on kissing you right now."

Gripping Jake's neck, Bella tugged him toward her until her lips hovered over his and demanded in a broken plea, "Kiss me."

Thank God, he silently thanked whatever spirits were above them.

Without any more delay, and due to the simple fact that he literally couldn't wait any damn longer, Jake cupped her gorgeous face between his hands and finally took her lips with his own in a loving, yet urgent and passionate kiss.

The second their mouths collided, muffled moans of appreciation and pleasure permeated the air. Nothing had ever felt so good. Her entire body went up in flames; there was no possible way to describe the feel of the man she had loved her entire life kissing her as if his whole life depended on it. In that one moment, he managed to utterly obliterate and simultaneously completely rebuild her heart. Only this time, she was stronger.

"Jesus, Bells, I've missed these beautiful lips," Jake breathed against her mouth.

She just about melted into a puddle of goo in his arms when she felt the soft swipe of Jake's tongue dance with hers. A sharp and labored moan of approval tumbled from her mouth as his warm, tantalising lips left hers and trailed along the slope of her neck.

A feral growl rumbled over his body when he felt his stunning wife arch her body into his and grip the small hairs on his neck, as he all but fucking devoured her exquisite mouth. Christ. Jake had wanted to take this slow; to cherish and adore her, but as soon as their lips and hands touched, the fight to keep a tight hold on his restraint grew increasingly harder, and he wasn't sure how much longer he would last before he exploded in his jeans.

As Bella's mouth moved expertly and perfectly in sync with his, she parted her lips so he could deepen their kiss.

A groan of unfailing happiness ripped from Jake's throat when her soft tongue swept across his, and her hands moved skillfully from his neck down to his pectorals while she gently caressed and stroked the sensitive skin there.

Grunting, he attacked her mouth in an unadulterated thirst. "Fuck, baby, I've missed you so much."

Scooting her body closer, she dropped the material covering her breasts and exposed herself to him completely.

Holy fuck, Jake inwardly whimpered as he stared unabashedly at her milky, strawberry-tipped breasts. "God, you're so beautiful, baby."

Wincing as the cool air attacked her toasty warm skin, Bella snaked her hands up his deliciously sculpted torso and onto his firm, broad shoulders, before she impatiently began to push the fabric his body. In one swift movement, Jake shrugged the shirt off his skin and threw it carelessly to the floor.

"I want you," she whispered urgently against his mouth, as she lovingly massaged his shoulders.

Jake was in pure heaven. He wasn't sure how far things were going to go, but if this was his last moment, he'd die a happy man. "You have me, beautiful. I'm right here."

Gliding his hands down to her lower back, and re-learning every inch of her sweet body as he went, his fingertips soon brushed the delectable curve of her fine ass. Using his hands to grip the backs of her thighs, he lifted her off the bed and onto his lap so that she was straddling him.

Instinctively, Bella moved her legs around his waist and locked her ankles together.

Another grunt of unbridled desire came from his mouth as her bare core swept over his jean-clad cock. "Fuck."

Clenching his eyes shut, Jake grasped her hips with his large palms, and gently ground his hardness into her while moving his mouth vigorously with hers.

Curving her body into him, her hardened nipples kissed his body as they started to grind against one another.

As Jake kissed her swollen lips with unrestrained ardor, he couldn't help but feel proud of the fact that she was the one who had initiated their frenzied and long-awaited reunion. That little fact only made him impossibly fucking harder.

Journeying his feverish hands up and into her hair, he twirled the silky strands around his long fingers before lightly tugging and earning a moan of satisfaction from his sexy wife.

As their tongues battled for dominance, Bella decided it was time to kick their intimacy up and notch and she pushed him back on the bed. Devilishly, she began to move her body with his, rotating and building up a ferocious and wild friction between them that could only be eased with their sexes joining and taking them into their own sexual paradise.

Breaking the kiss for a brief moment, Jake threw his head back in pleasure as she continued to assault her neck with her mouth. "Christ, Bells..." he moaned, softly.

Hearing him moan her name like that just about unglued her. Those two simple words turned her completely insane. Moving her lips to his neck, Bella placed soft kisses on his golden skin before trailing her bottom lip along his collarbone nipping and lapping at the dewy flesh there.

It was then when she felt his large hands squeeze her hips and thrust himself against her. "Argh...Jake."

Smiling against her skin, he murmured huskily, "That feel good, beautiful?"

Bowing her body into his, she gripped his shoulders tightly as they continued to rock together. "So good."

He moaned in response. "Shit..."

It took all of Jake's strength not to throw her down on the bed and take her over and over again until neither one of them could think straight.

Biting his bottom lip, he closed his eyes and softly glided his hands up her smooth waist, savouring every inch of her warm skin. "I need to be inside of you, Bells. Will you let me?"

Bella whimpered slightly at his words, and her body tingled as his warm hands worked their way over her quivering flesh. "Jake...I need you," she pleaded, as he brushed his fingertips over the mounds of her tender breasts.

"Fuck, yes," he croaked as he moved his thumb to circle her erect nipple.

"Jake..." she moaned, resting her forehead on his shoulder.

Internally, he groaned and placed soft kisses along her jawline. "God, you feel so good, honey."

Pushing her breast into his palm, she whispered in an urgent plea, "Don't stop. Please...don't stop."

With his eyes blurring from raw want and unwavering lust, Jake leaned toward her neck and softly nipped at her skin. "Never, baby."

Draping her arm around his strong shoulders in an attempt to keep herself upright, Jake gently started to roll the hardened bud between his fingers.

Moaning audibly and nestling her face in his neck, Bella clamped her legs tighter around him. "Oh god, yes." Her voice was nothing more than a breathy, high-pitched whisper.

He moaned in kind as he felt the blistering heat from her core burn through his jeans. "So fucking hot."

Kissing her lips softly, he lowered his free hand to the warm apex of her thighs and gently teased her trembling skin.

Squirming in his lap, Bella mewled quietly in pleasure and raked her fingernails across his back.

Skimming his hand across her bare mound, Jake held her close and flipped them over so she was lying on her back. Fucking beautiful. His entire body screamed at him to move his hand just a little further downward so he could dip his fingers into the heaven that was her pulsating sex.

Not happy with the new position that she'd found herself in, and the fact that Jake had regained control, Bella placed the soles of her feet on the bed and pushed with all of her might until she was back on top of him.

Jake's eyes snapped to hers in shock and his already bulging dick was ready to explode. A small smirk played about his lips as he murmured, "My feisty girl."

Returning his smirk, Bella leaned down and claimed his lips in a passionate kiss, before replying, "Damn straight."

Feeling his smirk broaden into a smile, he slid his finger over her slick lips and stroked her until she was writhing within his arms.

"J-Jake..." Bella whined as his fingers began to work her clit, but she couldn't just sit there while her husband did all the work, so she did the only thing she could considering their position. Maneuvering her body just a little, she lowered her head to his pectoral and took one of his luscious brown nipples into her mouth, causing Jake to shiver in reaction. Swirling the tip of her tongue around him, Bella peered up at her man through her lashes, and smiled in satisfaction when she saw his hooded eyes were slowly closing and his lips were parted in pleasure.

Jake couldn't help but halt his ministrations on her slick sex. He was so fucking torn because he wanted-no, needed-to touch her and feel her come apart around his fingers. He also couldn't ignore the fire raging inside of him when she was nibbling and sucking on his nipple, making it hard for him to focus on anything but her warm and talented mouth.

Groaning in a helpless yet blissful agony, Jake moved his hands from between her legs and hastily palmed her fine ass and squeezed her hard. "God, Bells…that feels fucking amazing-" His words fell short on his tongue as she moved to his other nipple and trailed her hands down his body until she found the rough edge of his jeans.

After several minutes of playing with his tender flesh, Bella cupped him through the fabric and began to gently massage him.

And it was then when Jake's final strand of sanity snapped and he literally couldn't hold back anymore. Placing his hands either side of her face, he brought her head up so their mouths were aligned and crashed his lips to hers in a hungry and aggressive kiss.

Tired of the foreplay, Bella's hands rushed up to grab fistfuls of his hair while Jake's hands gripped her hips and he carefully spun them so he was now nestled perfectly between her legs. And this time, she was not moving him.

The passion between them had reached boiling point as they attacked each other's mouths and frantically explored each other's body with their hands. One of her hands travelled over every inch of his skin she could reach, and with the other she used her fingernails to scrape over his nipple.

Jake let out a loud groan out in pleasure "Jesus Christ, Bells..."

Grinning naughtily, Bella tugged on his bottom lip with her teeth causing him to growl and cage her hands above their heads as he began to thrust his jean-clad cock into her heat. "You have no idea how much you turn me on, baby."

Pulling back for a brief second, she framed his face with her hands and gazed up at him lovingly. "Show me, Jake. Show me what I do to you."

Kissing her, Jake took her hand and moved it down between them. As her fingertips collided with the waistband of his boxers, she instantly knew where he was taking her. Sure enough, a second later, she felt his engorged erection straining through his jeans. "Feel that, baby?" he asked, pressing another kiss onto her lips. "See how hard you make me?"

A guttural moan left her mouth as she felt him twitch under her touch. "Well, you better let me do something about it then." And with that she began stroking him through the fabric.

Dropping his head into the crook of her neck, he instantly bucked his hips as her palm pumped him erotically. A deep sigh escaped from his body, "No idea, baby," he whispered, heavily. "You have no fucking idea how amazing that feels." In fact, her ministrations felt so good that he couldn't help but thrust into her hand.

Raising her legs up to his hips, holding him to her she whispered, "So thick and hard," as she continued to caress him.

With Bella's legs wrapped around his waist, Jake trailed one hand over her smooth skin and up to her thighs. "Jeez...Christ," he hissed helplessly into her neck, "Don't stop," he pleaded.

"Never," she vowed fervently, kissing his ear and ultimately pushing his pending orgasm further.

Without thinking, Bella moved her hand for a brief moment and reached inside of his jeans, grasping his pulsating shaft in her hand.

"Ahhh," he breathed out, as he pushed himself harder against her touch. Biting his lip, his face contorted in pleasure as she moved her hand between them, and roughly Jake palmed her breasts. "Fuck, let me touch you, baby; I need to feel you."

Rolling her eyes into the back of her head, she grunted in a harsh and labored breath, "Please..."

Remaining in that position, Jake immediately captured her lips and delicately massaged her tender breasts.

Moaning into his mouth, Bella bowed her body into him, needing to find some kind of relief when he swept a thumb over hard nipples, rubbing and stroking them.

"I need you, Bells," his voice was weak and faltering. "Tell me you need me like I need you?"

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Bella lifted her face to his and kissed him passionately. "I ache for you, Jake, I need you so badly."

An tormented groan erupted from him. "Hell, yes."

Frantically she fumbled with the zipper on his jeans as she continued to kiss him ardently, while he nibbled on her earlobe and trailed his tongue along her bare shoulder. After several attempts, Bella finally unzipped him and feverishly pushing them down over his taut ass.

Rushing out of his jeans and briefs, Jake hastily kicked them off the bed and a smug smirk appeared across his face at his wife's eagerness. However, that same smug smirk died a blissful death when a choked exhale flew from his mouth in surprise as she gingerly grasped his cock and continued to pump him. "Oh God...baby...stop, I wanna be inside you when I come."

Before releasing him, she teasingly brushed her thumb over the head earning a growl and a shudder from him. Ghosting her free hand up his body, over his sculpted torso and along his well-defined neck, she ran her thumb along his lower lip and bit her own, as Jake brought it into his mouth and suckled on it greedily.

Gazing intently at the beautiful woman beneath him, he dipped down and captured her mouth in another lingering and heartfelt kiss before whispering, "I love you, Bella Black. So fucking much."

Weaving her hand through his short hair and before softly touching her lips to his, she smiled in amazement at the handsome man above her. "I love you too, Jake. Black," she winked, causing him to chuckle. "Now why don't you stop talking and make long, slow, passionate love to your wife before she goes insane."

Chuckling, Jake nuzzled his nose to hers and shot her a lopsided grin. "Well, when you put it like that..." Positioning himself at her entrance, he held himself there, needing a moment to make sure she was one-hundred percent okay with this.

Sensing his concerns, Bella framed his face with her hands and told him reassuringly, "I want you, Jake. Please...make love to me."

With that, he groaned and kissed her zealously, before inching himself into her heavenly wet heat. There were no words to describe the intense pleasure he experienced time and time again as he made love to his wife. And this was just another one of those mind-blowing moments. Clenching his jaw and bracing himself on his elbows, he continued to glide into her; her tightness was damn near suffocating him, but in the best possible way. "Christ, baby. Nothing will ever be better than thi-"

Suddenly Jake was cut off by his phone buzzing on his nightstand, and piercing through the charged sexual bubble enveloping them.

_No. No. No! Not now!_

Stiffening and mentally cursed himself for leaving his phone on, Jake dropped his head into the nape of her neck and let out a long, strangled groan of frustration. "Please tell me I'm imagining that? 'Cause I swear to God, if that's my phone I'm seriously gonna lose my shit."

Desperate to remain in the moment, Bella murmured, "Leave it, babe."

Determined not to let anyone interrupt their time together, he nodded, continued kissing the woman who owned his heart and began to make passionate, leisurely love to her. Until Bella's cell ringing broke through the sensual sounds of their moans.

Sighing, she reluctantly dropped her head into the pillow and sagged her shoulders. The moment had passed. "Answer the phone babe. It's probably for you," she huffed, feeling irritated at the person on the other end of the phone.

Expelling an annoyed breath, Jake cradled her close and refused to let her go. He couldn't lose this closeness between them.

Giving him a gentle nudge, Bella climbed off of their bed. She was irritated and upset, and to be honest, he couldn't blame her. He just hoped that she wasn't pissed with him. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he ran a hand through his hair and watched powerlessly as his wife's gorgeous figure retreated into their bathroom and she quietly closed the door behind her.

Still hard from their steamy session, Jake collapsed onto the bed and ran a frustrated hand over his face. _Motherfuckers._

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review and go vote! :)


	3. 3

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay, I've been a lazy ass the past few weeks, but I hope'll kame up for it!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

* * *

**3**

Glancing down at the clock, Jake drew back in shock as he read the time.

**7: 45am.**

_Damn. _Guess time really did fly when you had fun.

He was snapped out of his haze by both phones vibrating in his hand. Clenching his teeth, Jake checked the caller ID on Bella's phone 'Embry' then he checked his 'Quil.'

"Now what," he muttered to himself as he answered his phone. "What?" Jake asked impatiently as he placed the cell to his ear.

"Whoa! What's got your panties in a twist?" Quil laughed in a cocky amusement.

_Motherfucker._

"Listen, bro, chill. I've-"

"Don't tell me to chill, asshole!" Jake roared, pissed as hell. "I told you not to disturb me this morning. What part of 'don't fucking call,' didn't you get, Ateara?" his other hand gripped the bed so damn hard his knuckles began to whiten.

"Dude, don't be such a chick," Quil retorted. "You on your period or some shit? Anyways, I know you practically fuckin' laid down the law yesterday, but I've-"

"Its Valentine's Day, Quil," he interrupted again. "You know, where husbands and wives; lovers; boyfriends and girlfriends spend the day together...undisturbed!" He was beyond fuming. They knew he wanted today to revolve around getting his girl to relax-which, by the way, was going swimmingly until those two assholes ruined it! "One goddamn day, Quil! That's all I wanted. One fucking day!"

After a few seconds, Jake could hear Quil huffing and puffing down the receiver. What the hell was his problem? "What the fuck are you huffing at? What possible reason could you have to be pissed?" And his anger at his two so-called friends only amplified when he heard water running in the bathroom. His heart fucking sank.

All he wanted to do was hold her, kiss her, please her...

_Fucking hell..._

"Well, if you'd can it for a minute, asshole, I'll tell you," Quil growled in irritation.

Rubbing an agitated hand over his face, he replied in a huff, "Fine. What is it?"

"Your present for Bella is ready; I just finished polishing it."

_Fuck_. Guilt instantly washed over him. There he was, ready to rip his friend a new one and all he'd been trying to do was tell him his gift for Bella was done.

"When you've finished getting your dick wet, feel free to come and get it," Quil snarled. With that, the phone went dead._ Asshole._

As he placed his cell on the nightstand, a groan tumbled from his lips and he fell back onto the bed. _Goddammit!_

~FY~

Bella had heard her husband's heated conversation with his friend and instantly felt bad. She could hear the frustration in his voice and she knew it wasn't just from talking to Quil.

She knew how close they'd come to being together intimately, and for them to get all worked up like that and then get disturbed by a damn phone call...well, the term blue balls came to mind.

Standing in front of the mirror, Bella placed her hands on either side of the sink and tried her hardest to shake her arousal for her man. She splashed her face with freezing cold water, pinched herself...anything just to rid her of the feeling. But nothing worked. The only thing she could think about was going back into their bedroom and riding him senseless, and even that wouldn't be enough. She'd never be able to get enough of him, it just wasn't possible.

Closing her eyes, she swallowed hard and shook her head. Reaching behind the door, she grabbed her satin bathrobe and began getting ready for the day.

~FY~

A few minutes later, Bella was just finishing up when, out the corner of her eye, she spied a pained looking Jake leaning against the doorframe.

Turning around, she asked, "Jake, honey? What's wrong?"

Moving his heated gaze up her delicious body, Jake let out an agonized groan as his eyes landed on mouthwatering cleavage peeking out from the robe. She looked so fuckin' beautiful.

Moving off of the door frame, he took three slow and deliberate steps before grasping her wrist and pulling her into him. "You're driving me crazy, Bells."

Chuckling, she bit her lip and nestled her head in his chest. "Yeah? Well, you aren't doing me any favours either, Mr. Black," she finished on a sharp inhale as he thrust his diamond-hard erection into her stomach.

"Really?" Jake asked smugly with a raised brow. "Why don't we go back into the bedroom and explore this a little further."

Bella smiled broadly as he leaned down and suggestively nipped at her earlobe. "I'd love to, but there's something I need to get today that _really _can't wait."

Groaning, Jake pulled back pouting, "_I _really can't wait!"

Moving her lips to his neck, she softly bit his tender skin, causing him to moan softly while tightening his hold on her.

"Baby, you're killing me here," he whined, making her giggle.

Skimming her nose along his jawline, over his cheek before circling the tip of his, she teasingly suspended her lips above his and reached down to cup his straining hardness in her hand while purring, "If you think I'm killing you now...well, just you wait till later."

Gulping hard, his jaw worked furiously as he muttered, "Holy fuck."

Smiling proudly, Bella winked and kissed his lips before sidestepping and gliding past him. As she went, she felt his eyes bore into the back on her, so using it to her advantage she began to sway her hips with a little more ferocity.

When she reached the bed, she shrugged off her bathrobe and placed it on the bedcovers, before moving over to her dresser. As she bent a low whistle came from the bathroom and she heard him let out an extremely tortured, "Damn."

Chuckling at his lack of self control, Bella picked out a set of her best lingerie, but before she could continue to tease him, the door to the bathroom slammed shut and a loud string of curses aimed toward Quil exploded from his mouth.

A lopsided grin tugged at the corner of her lips. _Ahh, fun times. _

~FY~

Turning off the shower, Jake felt like a freaking ice cube as he opened the shower curtain and gingerly stepped out onto the bath mat, and reached for the towel. As soon as he wrapped the cloth around him, the sound of his cell vibrating filled the room.

Groaning, he strode out of the en-suite and targeted the soon-to-be smashed phone and jogged toward it. Flipping it open he saw the same culprit as earlier, only this time it was a text.

_**Just letting you know, the gift that shall not be named is ready!**_

Smiling, he text back:

_**Awesome. I'll be there soon. **_

Throwing his cell on the bed, his smile broadened as he ran a hand over his neck. _She's going to love it. _

Grabbing his clothes from the bed, he quickly threw them on and headed out of their room and down the stairs to see his beautiful wife.

~FY~

Bella could hear her husband's heavy footsteps bounding down the stairs as she finished plating up the last of the pancakes. Smiling, she bit her lip in anticipation and threw the pan in the sink.

"_Damn_, what a view," Jake wolf whistled, leaning against the wall. She looked so cute standing by the sink, her shirt riding up a little, giving him a peek of her smooth, creamy skin._ Fuck, he loved her skin. _

Grinning, she dropped what she was doing and turned slightly, looking over her shoulder. "Maybe you should come and get a better look."

A low growl rumbled through his body and he pushed off of the wall. In five quick and purposeful strides he yanked her into his arms, smirking at the little yelp of surprise she gave, and started planting kisses along her jaw. "Mmm, yeah, you're right. The view is definitely better from here," he whispered as he dragged his bottom lip along her jaw.

"Can you feel me, beautiful?" Jake asked tauntingly, grinding his hard-on into her ass and eliciting a moan from his wife, as his hands ghosted over her breasts. "Now, who's killing who?" his voice was low and husky as his thumb swept across her fabric covered nipple.

Closing her eyes, she leaned back to rest her head on his shoulder and thrust her ass back.

Jake's knees buckled, and sent him forward, as he accidentally pressed his weight onto her before gripping the sides of the counter. _Fuck, she was good_.

"Trust me, honey, by the time I'm finished with you tonight, you'll be begging me for mercy." With that, she moved out of his arms and continued cleaning up.

A choked breath tore from his mouth. Where the hell did that come from?

~FY~

After putting all the ingredients back in the fridge, Jake came up behind her and placed soft kisses behind her ear. "Baby, I was gonna do that. Go sit down and let me take care of you," he ordered in a warm and loving voice.

Smiling, she ran hands over his arms and replied, "You have been taking care of me, honey," she turned around and slid her hands around his neck, pulling his face towards hers. "Today, I want to take care of you," she leaned in and softly kissed the corners of his mouth. "Please, sweetheart?"

Aww, crap. That's not fair; she knew he couldn't say no to that.

Groaning, Jake shook, smiled and gently kissed her forehead. "Fine, but tonight you let _me_ take care of _you_, no arguments."

Drawing her lip in between her teeth, she murmured, "I think tonight we'll be looking after each other," then winked and backed him up against the counter.

With hooded eyes, he watched intently as she drew closer. He licked his lips, preparing for a kiss, when she leaned in further brushing her lips against his.

"Eat your breakfast, big boy, it's going cold," Bella breathed, before moving away.

_Ouch._ He quickly tried to grab her and bring her back, but she moved too fast. Chuckling at her playful behaviour, Jake found himself marvelling in her beautiful smile. Walking to the stove, he grabbed his plate and smiled when he saw she'd drawn a love heart with the syrup around some strawberries. God, he loved her.

Kissing his lips, she said, "I'm going to go meet Angela and get the bits I need. I've got my cell if you need me, okay?"

With a mouthful of pancake, he nodded and quickly swallowed. "Sure, sure. Be safe, baby."

"I will. Love you!" she called before heading out the door.

Chuckling, Jake yelled back, "Love you, more!" before the door closed and he leaned back in his chair. _Yeah, life was fucking perfect._


	4. 4

**4**

Whilst driving westbound up route 101 into Port Angeles, Bella stumbled upon the mother of all freaking traffic jams. The vehicles were bumper-to-bumper and trailed on as far as the eye could see. _Fan-freaking-tastic_.

Loosening the slack on her seat belt, she leaned forward and opened the glove compartment, pulling out a stack of CD's - Pink's Funhouse; Katy Perry's Teenage Dream; Ke$ha's Animal; Lady Antebellum's Need You Now, and Maroon 5's Misery. Deciding on an album, she opened the case, removed the disc and placed it into the player.

Seconds later, Maroon 5's "Never Gonna Leave This Bed" blasted through the speakers, prompting a warm smile to bloom over her face. Last year, she and Jake had taken a road trip to Atlanta cruising through Washington, Montana, South Dakota, Missouri and Tennessee. It took a little under two days to get there, but it was easily one of the best trips of her life. Bella had always wanted to visit the Georgia Aquarium-she loved whales and dolphins-so Jake had decided to surprise her with a spontaneous road trip. And it was during that car ride that this song had come on. The windows were wound down and the breeze from the warm summer wind blew through the car and her hair, as he lifted their entwined hands and lovingly kissed her wrist. It was perfect, and it made her fall in love with her husband all over again.

More than content with her song choice, Bella sat there tapping her fingers against the wheel and began to sing along.

"_**Wake you up in the middle of the night to say, I will never walk away again. I'm never gonna leave this bed."**_

However, her singing was quickly cut short by the sound of her cell vibrating. It was her best friend, Angela.

Turning the music down, she swiftly answered. "Hey, I'm sorry, I know I'm late but I'm stuck in traffic just outside of PA."

"No worries, I'm just heading into Starbucks, did you want me to grab you anything?"

With the traffic in front of her slowly starting to move, she answered, "Uh, yeah, just grab me my usual. Listen, the traffic's moving now, so I gotta go. I'll see you in a few okay?"

"Sure thing, honey. See you in a bit."

Hanging up, Bella threw her cell onto the passenger seat and turned her focus onto the highway ahead. As the cars began to clear she was free to put her foot down before taking the turnoff to Port Angeles.

~FY~

Jacob pulled his black Chevrolet Camaro into Quil's driveway, put his car into park and sounded the horn, letting Quil know that he was here.

Quicker than a fucking flash, Quil threw open his door and bounded down the porch steps with Embry following behind. "Jake, my man! Good to see ya, bro!" His friend hollered, as he climbed out of the car and shut the door.

"Yeah, man, long time, no see," Embry added on.

Shrugging, Jake leaned against his Camaro and folded his arms. "Yeah, yeah. Lay off the ribbing. You know Bella's been in a bad way. She needed me. Sorry, boys, but my grieving wife is a little more important."

Both of his buddies nodded in understanding and Quil asked, "How's she doing?"

"Better," Jake answered as the three of them began to walk toward Quil's garage. "She's gone to meet Angela in PA today, so that's huge progress right there."

"That's awesome, man, truly," Embry said, supportively. "I know how worried you were about her-we all were."

Slapping Embry's shoulder appreciatively, he returned, "I know, bro. We both appreciate your support."

"Okay, enough of this emotional chick stuff," Quil announced, rubbing his hands together schemingly. "Ready to see my masterpiece?" he beamed, proudly.

"Your masterpiece?" Jake arched his brow, challengingly. "You just finished her off, I did all the hard work."

Quil shrugged nonchalantly, "Tomato, tomahto."

Stepping over his friends carelessly placed tool boxes, he continued walking with his hands in his pockets until Bella's gift came into sight.

Stunned to silence, Jake edged closer and bent down to examine the gift, making sure all the detail was right. "Jesus," he expelled an amazed breath. "It's the spitting image of her. I never imagined it would look this perfect. She's beautiful."

Nodding in agreement, Embry's eyes widened, awestruck as he shook his head in disbelief. "Jake, you have mad skills to create something like that. It's an exact likeness of her."

Completely taken aback, he stood up and ran an astonished hand through his hair. Turning toward Quil, he sent him a grateful nod and continued to remain in shock. "I owe you one, man. You really brought her to life."

Waving him off, Quil replied, "It's the least I could do. Trust me." Slapping Jake's back in a friendly manner, he continued, "C'mon, this calls for a celebration! Chocolate milk's all around!"

Laughing, the three men walked into the house, dodged the kids' toys and headed over to the kitchen.

"Mind if I skip the milk and grab some juice?" Jake asked as Quil retrieved three glasses and a huge bottle of chocolate milk.

"Sure man," he replied. "Help yourself."

Pulling out some orange juice from the fridge, he poured himself some before putting it back. "So, while I'm here I was wondering if I could ask you boys a favour."

Gulping down their milk, Embry and Quil swiped their lips to get rid of any residue. "Sure, what's up?"

Staring at his glass thoughtfully, Jake leaned against the counter and said, "I'm planning something for Bella and I need to keep her distracted a little longer to get everything sorted."

"Okay, so how can we help?"

"I need you to make sure Angela keeps her in PA until at least midday."

"Midday," Embry echoed, dubiously. "Jake, man, its only nine now. How do you expect Ange to keep her busy for that long?"

Shrugging, he took another sip of his drink. "I don't know. I'm not sure what Bella needed to get, but maybe they could go for a movie or something? I know she's been wanting to see that new Potter movie."

His long-time friend shook his head. "No-go, man. Showings don't start until at least half eleven."

Cursing under his breath, Jake wracked his brain to think of something else. "What about those mani/pedi things women get?"

Pursing his lips together, Embry and Quil nodded in agreement. "Could work. I know Ange would be more than game for that."

"Can you arrange that with her?"

"Sure. But, why do I get the feeling that's not all you need help with?"

"Because it's not. I also need you to take some stuff somewhere for me while I'm in Forks," Jake replied.

"Forks?" Quil repeated, dumbstruck. "Why are you going to Forks?"

"I have something reserved for Bella there, and I don't know how long it's going to take."

"Okay," Embry responded, thoughtfully. "So when do you need us to do all of this?"

Tapping his glass, Jake answered, "As soon as you can. There's some candles and fairy lights at mine that need taking up there."

Quil and Embry looked at each other before turning back to their friend. "Where, exactly?"

"My old man's cabin by the Clearwater's. While you're there I need you to make sure it's clean and fully stocked. Buy whatever you need." He pulled out his wallet and handed Embry three twenties.

Arching his brow in amusement, Quil asked, "How long you planning on staying there, exactly?"

Shrugging, Jake shot back, "As long as she needs."

~FY~

"So, how are you doing?" Angela asked, tentatively as Bella sipped on her coffee.

Putting down her cup, she took a deep breath and replied, "Honestly? I'm better now, I guess, but I'm just a little scared."

"Scared of what, honey?"

"Scared that I'll fall back into the depression. It hasn't been an easy few months, you know. And I've put Jake through hell; he's been so worried about me."

Reaching a kind hand across the table and placing it atop of Bella's, Angela said, "He loves you, Bella. Of course he's going to be worried. You had us all worried there for a while. We're just glad to see you happy and smiling again."

Nodding gratefully, Bella squeezed her hand. "I know, babe, and I appreciate all the support, but..."

"But what?"

"I know Jake loves me and he'd stand by me through anything, but I feel terrible for the way I've treated him. I guess I just want to do something to show him how much I love him and to say I'm sorry."

Nodding musingly, Angela answered, "Okay, what kind of thing were you thinking of?"

"I was thinking after this we could pop into Victoria's Secret and grab a few things. There's this cute little negligee I've had my eye on for a while now. Plus, I'd like to cook him his favourite meal and maybe give him a massage after or something. I don't know. I'm just grasping at straws."

Angela couldn't help but smile as she watched Bella's cheeks flush. "Honey, I'm not here to judge. You're my best friend. If you need help, I'll help you. And hey, maybe after we could go get a mani/pedi?"

Smiling slightly, Bella agreed. "Sure, sounds like a plan."

Squealing, Angela clapped her hands in delight and stood from the table. "C'mon, girl, lets go get your sexy on!"

Grabbing Bella's hand, they marched out the coffee shop and headed towards Victoria's Secret.

"Oh, Lord..." Bella muttered to herself.


	5. 5

**5**

Pulling into a parking space just outside a Forks florist shop, Jake checks his watch before stepping out of the car.

_**9:45 am. **_

Pushing the door open, he heard the bells chime above the door, alerting the staff to a new customer. Strolling up to the counter, Jake was greeted by an elderly woman in her early sixties.

"Hello, my dear, what can I do for you on this fine afternoon?" she gave him a kind and warm smile.

"I came in yesterday and ordered two dozen red and white thornless roses. I told your colleague I'd pick it up today."

Placing her black-framed glasses on the tip of her nose, the lady reached under the counter and pulled out her order forms, "Can I take your name please, sweetheart?"

"Sure, it's Jake."

"Ah yes, here we are. And it says here that you've already paid, so if you bear with me a few minutes, I'll pop back and get your flowers for you."

Nodding, he leaned against the counter and pulled out his cell. Pulling up the messaging app, he typed out a quick text to his wife.

_**Hey beautiful, I hope you're having a good time with Angela. Just wanted you to know I'm thinking about you and I can't wait to see you later. Love you. **_

Smiling, he sent the message, and put his cell back in his pocket. Less than a minute later his phone buzzed again alerting him to an unread message.

_**Can't wait to see you either, babe. I've been thinking about you all morning. **_

Biting his lip, he responded,

_**Oh yeah? What've you been thinking about?**_

Still waiting for the lady to reappear, Jake glanced down at his watch, growing slightly impatient.

Feeling his phone vibrate again, he opened the message and smiled broadly.

_**You'll find out later, handsome. ;)**_

Chuckling, he wrote back,

_**Tease. :P**_

Before placing his cell back in his pocket. Seconds later, the door behind the counter opened. Placing the flowers on the counter, she began, "Here we are, sir, two dozen red and white thornless roses. Ok, now the flowers will last for a maximum of two weeks. I have included plant food and they are already sitting in water, so just make sure they have plenty of sunlight."

"Yes, ma'am."

Thanking the kind lady for her services, Jake carefully picked up the flowers and headed out the door. Opening the passenger side of the car he bent down and placed the flowers in the footwell so they were out of sight. Shutting the door and locking the car, he turned and headed towards the jewellers on the other side of the street.

Jake had bought a sterling silver charm bracelet with a select few charms, and today he was going to pick it up. He added a wedding bells charm to symbolize their wedding; a wooden wolf he'd carved himself to symbolize protection; the Eiffel tower to symbolize their honeymoon, and lastly a heart pendant mother and daughter charm to represent her and her mother.

Apart from her wedding and engagement rings, this was the most expensive thing she let him buy her, so he wanted to make sure all the charms were from significant moments their life together. And so far, he thought he was doing a pretty good job.

~FY~

"Ange, please...can...we just...stop for a second," Bella begged breathlessly, as Angela dragged her from one store to another.

Huffing, Angela plonked down next to Bella, "I don't know why you're stopping; we still have to tackle the grocery store-and you know how busy that gets on Valentine's day!"

Taking a minute to gather her breath, she replied, "I know, but just give me a second, okay?"

Angela rolled her eyes playfully, "Fine, but if we end up queuing for hours, I'm blaming you."

Bella hated to admit it, but her friend had a point. Sighing, she bent down to retrieve her shopping bags and stood to her feet. "C'mon, then. Let's go get this done, so I can go home to my husband."

~FY~

After leaving the jewellers, Jake climbed into his car and headed toward the cabin. Pulling into the driveway, he spotted Quil's truck. Good, they were still here. Cutting the ignition, Jake jumped out of the car, grabbed the flowers a dust sheet and the wooden carving then strolled into the cabin. As he walked through the door he saw Leah, Quil's wife, decoratively setting out the candles. Chuckling, he took the flowers into the kitchen and placed them by the window, so they could get the sun they needed. He'd put the charm bracelet in the pocket of his leather jacket, keeping it close so he could give it to her later.

Throwing the dust sheet over the wooden carving to protect it, he then placed it in a cupboard out of sight. Placing his hands in his pockets, he slowly walked through the kitchen towards the front of the cabin. Standing on the porch, he leaned forward and placed his hands on the railing.

"Everything good, bro?" Embry asked, coming up behind him.

Looking out toward the sea of trees, Jake nodded. "Yeah, man."

However, his friend wasn't convinced. "You sure?"

Jake expelled a shaky breath. "Guess I'm a little nervous."

Slapping his back supportively, Embry nodded in understanding. "It's perfectly normal to be nervous, in fact I think it's a good thing. This means a lot to you both."

"I know. I just love her so much; I want this to go perfectly."

"It will, man. Just have some faith. We know how important this is to you, okay?"

Tapping his shoulder, Jake replied, "Yeah, Em. Thanks."

Walking back into the cabin, he took a seat on the couch and ran an anxious hand through his hair. He felt overwhelmed by everything his friends had done; he never expected this, he thought just a few candles or something, but they had completely transformed the place. He couldn't wait to show Bella.

Closing his eyes, he leaned back into the couch and reveled in the peace and quiet. That was until his sister, Rachel, sat down next to him. "How are you doing, little brother?"

"Pretty good, actually."

Rachel smiled. "I'm glad. How's Bella doing?"

"She's doing better-better than how we dealt with mom's death anyway."

"Well, she's a strong woman, Jake. She'd have to be to keep your ass in line," Rachel grinned.

Jake frowned in mock offence. "Hey! C'mon, I'm not that bad."

Laughing, Rachel shot back, "Not now, but before Bella came along you were...well, let's just say, freaking hard work," she poked his shoulder playfully. "The girl's tamed you, little brother."

Jake smiled proudly. "She's one in a million."

"I know, Jake, and so are you."

A moment of comfortable silence passed between them, before Rachel spoke again. "This was nice, you know, to catch up."

He smiled and brought her into a hug. "I've missed you too, Rach."

"I'm only a phone call away, you know."

Pulling back, Jake cocked an incredulous brow at her. "Phone line goes both ways, Rach."

Smiling, she rolled her eyes. "I know, I know. Anyway, I better go."

Nodding, he hugged his sister one more time and collapsed back on the sofa expelling an exhausted breath.

"You've done a good job, Jake, she's going to love it," Sam's low and deep voice said from the doorway.

Startled, Jake looked up at his older friend. "You think?"

He nodded rigidly before adding, "So is this a suit and tie evening or something more casual?"

Narrowing his eyes, he replied, "Uh...I hadn't really thought about that."

Sam chuckled. Walking over to him he patted him on the back. "If you're trying to make this a night to remember, you need to have the attire to go with it."

Raising an eyebrow at Sam's vocabulary, he felt slightly insulted. Bella would love whatever he wore, she wasn't picky about stuff like that. "I don't think she'll mind either way," he hissed back.

"Well, think about it this way: would you like to see your wife in a stunning, elegant dress or jeans and t-shirt?"

Jake answered quickly, "She looks beautiful in whatever she wears, so I'd say whatever made her more comfortable." But, as he thought about it, he realized that maybe Sam was right. Tonight wasn't just _any _night. It was about him showing her how much he loved her, so perhaps it did call for something a little more special. "I'll talk to Rach or Becs and see what they think."

A light tapping sounded at the door, and both Jake and Sam turned to find Embry. "Listen bro, we're gonna head off now. Everything's cleaned, stocked and ready to go. Okay?"

Standing, Jake moved over to his best friend and gave him a brief but extremely appreciative man hug. "Thanks, Em. This place looks awesome."

"Don't sweat it. Anyways, good luck with uh...everything, and I guess I'll see you at work in a couple of days."

"Sure thing. Later, man." And with that all three men left the cabin and climbed into Quil's truck.

With the cabin all set up with candles, petals and fairy lights everywhere, creating a warm and intimate glow, he couldn't help but smile. Walking back into the kitchen, Jake sent a quick text to his other sister, Becca.

_**I need your help. Meet me at dad's old cabin asap. **_

Now all he had to do was wait...

~FY~

An hour later, Becca had arrived and they were sitting in the living room discussing what he'd wear.

"So what's up?"

With his elbows on his knees, Jake replied, "You're a girl-"

"How long did it take you to figure that out?" She retorted, sarcastically.

Frowning, Jake hissed, "Let me finish, would you. I need a female opinion on something...and unfortunately for me, you're the only one other than Bella that I trust to be honest with me."

Becca's brows folded together in confusion. "Okay...opinion on what?"

Cringing, he returned, "Fashion."

Struggling to contain her smile asked, "All right...what do you need me to help with?"

Scowling at his sister's feeble attempt to hold in her laughter, he growled, "I'm serious, Becca. Don't fuck around, okay? This is important."

Becca noted the apprehension in his voice and knew she needed put her sensible head on. "Ok, sorry. So you wanted my opinion on fashion. So, I'm guessing you need my help in choosing an outfit for tonight?"

Jake nodded mutely.

"Ok, well what are your options?"

Grimacing, he replied, "Well... I don't actually have them here. It only just dawned on me that I need a change of clothing..."

She tutted admonishingly and shook her finger at him. "You need to be more organized!"

Groaning, Jake circled his finger over his temples. "Becs, can you spare me the lecture just for one day, please?"

Sighing heavily, she nodded. "Alright, so what were you thinking of?"

"Well, there's my black suit that I wore to Quil and Leah's wedding. Or there's my red plaid shirt with dark jeans?"

"They all sound nice, but how about wearing something she hasn't seen you in before? You know, give her the 'wow' factor. How about borrowing Paul's dark blue suit? You're around the same build, probably a little bigger, but it should be fine."

He wasn't exactly stoked at the idea of wearing his brother-in-law's suit, but what other choice did he have? "Okay, I can live with that. When can you get it here?"

"I can go get it now, and if you like, I'll drop by yours and fetch some clothes for tomorrow?"

"Don't worry about going to mine, I need to go home anyway, so I'll get some overnight clothes then."

Nodding, Becca stood and told him she'd be back with the suit in a few hours.

_Dear God, what have I got myself into_, he thought as he watched his sister climb into her car and speed off into the distance. 


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

"Ange, why are we heading back to yours?" Bella asked confused, as she put the shopping bags in the back of her car.

"I told you already, so I can do your hair and makeup for later," Angela answered as she unlocked her door and hopped in.

Shutting her door, Bella wound down the passenger window and yelled, "Can't you do that at mine? I have a lot of stuff to prepare."

"And what if Jake's there? Then what? Your surprise will be ruined, so just do it at mine."

Crap. She hadn't thought of that. What if Jake was at home? She knew he had to go to Quil's, but surely he would've done that by now? He hadn't mentioned any other plans...

Having no other choice but to agree with her friend, Bella started the car and huffed, "Fine. But while we're there you need to think of a way to keep my husband from being at home."

Smiling wickedly, Angela winked. "No problem. Now let's go."

~FY~

"Don't you think this is a little much?" Jake complained and Becca fixed the tie she'd brought for him to wear.

Tsking, she shot back, "Stop your whining. You'll be thanking me later," she then stepped back and appraised her work. "Damn, I'm good. I said this would be a good fit and I was right!"

Jake couldn't help but roll his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, you're a regular fashionista. What do I do now?"

"Take it off and I'll hang it up." Just as she said that, her cell buzzed in her pocket. Leaving the room for a moment, she reached for it, flipped it open and saw an unread message from Embry.

_**How long you going to be? We need him out so I can bring Bella's stuff 'round.**_

In response she typed:

_**Give me five minutes.**_

Tapping lightly on the door, she asked, "Are you decent?"

A muffled, "Yeah," sounded from behind the door.

"Right, little brother, I now need to call in a little favour from you."

Looking at her dubiously, Jake said, "Okay..."

Thinking quickly, she replied, "I need your help with something at home. Paul's working and all the other guys are busy, so you're my only option."

His eyes bugged incredulously, as he answered, "Please, tell me you're joking? Bella will be here soon and I need to be here when she arrives. Can't you just wait 'til Paul gets back?"

Becca shook her head vehemently, "Nope. Needs to be done now and you still have about an hour before Bella gets here. That's plenty of time."

Groaning, Jake's shoulder sagged in response, "Fine, but I need to be gone by half past."

"Done. Now let's go."

As they walked out of the cabin and climbed into their separate cars, Becca sent a quick text to Embry:

_**Coast is clear.**_

~FY~

"Bella," Angela breathed in amazement, "You look beautiful, honey."

Her makeup was natural with a light pink lipstick, her hair down with a slight wave, and she wore a black bandage dress with black peep toe heels. Slipping a pair of gorgeous diamond earrings into her ears, she glanced at herself in the mirror and her breath caught in her throat. "Ange..."

Her best friend smiled before walking over to grab Bella's hand, "You're going to blow his mind."

Looking at her through the mirror, Bella replied nervously, "You think?"

Squeezing her hand, Angela returned reassuringly, "I know." Pulling her into a quick hug, she added, "Now come on, we need to get you home to that man of yours."

Bella cheeks flushed. "Do you think he'll like what I bought earlier?"

Placing her hands on her shoulder, Angela answered, "Honey, he'd have to be out of his mind not to like it! Trust me, you'll have him in the palm of your hands."

Taking a deep breath, Bella nodded, "Thanks, Ange."

"No worries. What are best friends for, eh? Now, while you were changing, I had Embry run your groceries home so your cold things could get put away."

Grabbing her purse and car keys, she pulled her friend in for a hug, "I can't thank you enough."

Angela waved her off, "Don't thank me, just go home and have some fun."

Smiling, Bella replied, "I'll call you in a couple of days, okay?"

"Make sure you do! I want full details!" and with that, Bella laughed, climbed into her car and drove home to her man.

~FY~

Leaving Becca's, Jake quickly drove home to make sure everything was in place for their night. He'd placed a single red rose with a little note on the kitchen counter for her to see when she returned home, before grabbing any last minute items and hightailing it back to the cabin.

As he cruised along the wet roads, he prayed that nothing ruined his plans.

~FY~

Pulling into their driveway, Bella turned off the engine and climbed out. Heading into the house, she dropped her keys into the bowl by the door before calling out, "Baby, you home?"

Slowly, she walked over to the island, and as she approached, she saw a single red rose with a note attached. Smiling, Bella drew her bottom lip between her teeth and read the words.

_**Hey beautiful,**_

_**I know this all looks a little mysterious and confusing, but I promise, there's a reason behind it. Remember that cabin near the Clearwater's? The one I promised I'd take you to? Well, it's time for me to fulfill that promise. I need you to meet me there, baby. So as soon as you've finished reading this, get into your car and come find me. I'll be waiting for you.**_

_**I love you - Jake.**_

Smiling, Bella placed the letter on the counter and carefully picked up the rose. Bringing it to her nose, she inhaled. Flashbacks of their first date, the night they first made love, his proposal and their wedding day assaulted her. On each and every one of the times, he'd given her a gorgeous red rose-her favorite flower.

With her heart soaring with love and happiness, her smile broadened as she made her way toward the door, grabbed her car keys and headed to her car.

~FY~

Bella was doing a little over the speed limit as she headed to the cabin. Her heart thumped in her chest like a jackhammer. She couldn't wait to see him, kiss him, hold him and tell him how much she loved him. As she gripped the wheel, her palms began to perspire and her knuckles turned white. She'd never felt so nervous in all her life.

Rounding a corner, she saw the dirt track she needed to turn off at and slowly let up on the gas as she turned right. Edging the car forward, her eyes flitted everywhere. The sun was slowly setting and the crisp, chilly night air had begun its descent upon Forks. Owls hooted overhead and the path of trees on either side of her started to rustle.

Despite the eeriness of the the evening, she couldn't help but feel the warmth that consumed her chest.

~FY~

Jake stood outside the cabin, pacing the ground anxiously. She was on her way, he felt it. Suddenly, he felt overwhelmed with nerves. His heart was pumping wildly, he couldn't stand still for longer than five seconds at a time and his breathing had become extremely erratic. This was crazy! He was a grown man...nervous to see his own wife! But, nervous in the best possible way.

The hard part of the evening was over, now it was smooth sailing. All he had to do was stop freaking out and wait for his beautiful wife to appear around that corner. _Easier said than done._

~FY~

Driving a few more metres, Bella came across what looked like a landing strip-which was completely ridiculous considering they were in the middle of the woods. Narrowing her eyes in confusion, she stopped the car and stepped out. Moving around the car, her eyes fixated on the beautiful sight before her. The way the lights were parallel to each other and illuminated the trees around them, it looked magically picturesque.

Walking closer, Bella realized that the 'landing strip' was, in fact, an aisle. And at the end of that aisle stood her devastatingly handsome husband.


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

Bella stood at the end of the aisle, rendered utterly speechless. Her husband looked...indescribable. There were no possible words that would do him justice. Forcing her legs to walk, she began to move towards him. Gazing at him in complete awe, her eyes wandered over his body. She trembled as she eased her way up the illuminated path, trying desperately to control her emotions, but with each new step, the fight was becoming increasingly more difficult. Her legs were shaking, her heart was racing, and if she didn't feel Jake's safe arms around her in the next three seconds, she was certain she would crumble to the ground.

Continuing toward him, she kept her eyes firmly locked with Jake's; not daring to look away because she was scared that if she did, this mind-boggling vision before her would fade away like a mirage in the desert. Putting one foot in front of the other, her heart skipped a beat when she saw him slowly inching toward her. _Breathe, Bella. Breathe._

After what felt like an eternity, but in actuality was only a few minutes or maybe even seconds, they stood opposite one another. As she stood before him, she took a long, shallow breath trying to calm the rapid beating of her heart, and slowly extended her arm until she was touching her man. Biting her lip, Bella stepped closer so they were toe-to-toe and cupped Jake's smooth, freshly-shaven cheek with her hand. _Goodness, he was so perfect._

~FY~

Jake sucked in a shaky breath as her soft palm touched his skin, and he couldn't help but lean into her. Closing his eyes, he revelled in the warmth of his wife and sent a silent thanks up to the heavens. She looked so fucking beautiful. His heart damn near stopped when he saw her floating so gracefully up the pathway toward him. In that jaw-dropping black dress and heels, she looked like the perfect mix of heaven and hell -angel and sinner- all wrapped up into one extremely sexy little gift.

Opening his eyes, he gazed down at his gorgeous wife and smiled. Reaching out, he laced his fingers with hers and dipped down leaning his forehead against hers. As their bodies touched, they each sighed in relief and contentment at being back together before nuzzling their noses. With each other, they were finally home.

~FY~

Standing in the middle of the woods, surrounded by rustling trees, hooting owls and the inky dark night, Bella should've felt scared or maybe a little uneasy, but being here with Jake, she had never felt safer.

Her hands journeyed down from his cheek, her fingertips gently grazed his jaw, then caressed his neck, before finally resting on his pectorals. She couldn't help but smile as she peered up into his big brown eyes. They were filled with love, awe, devotion and adoration. The way he was looking at her, as if he was seeing her for the first time, had her utterly breathless.

"Jesus," she just caught her husband's stunned whisper as they gazed intently at each other, "How'd I get so lucky?"

Smiling coyly, she averted her gaze to the ground before looking back up at him, "You didn't. I did."

While keeping their fingers intertwined, her smile widened as her husband leaned toward her and skimmed his soft mouth over the tender flesh of her earlobe, "You're beautiful, Mrs. Black, and I'm the luckiest son of a bitch alive to be able to call you my wife."

Peering up at him from under her dark lashes, her hands lovingly caressed his chest as she vowed, "I love you, Jake, so much."

Jake lowered his eyes, rolling them over her body and looking upon her in wonderment, "Love you more, Beautiful." Bringing her hand to his lips, warmth soared throughout her body as he placed sweet kisses on the inside of her wrist, "Dance with me, Baby."

Laughing softly, she replied, "There's no music."

Beaming, he touched his lips to her forehead and winked, "That can be easily fixed." Before she could say anything else, Jake ran over to his car, put the key in the ignition and turned it until the radio came on. Almost instantly, Bruno Mars's "Just The Way You Are" poured from the speakers.

Butterflies formed in her stomach as he walked back toward her with a sexy and slightly sly smile on his face. Pulling a hand out from behind his back, Bella's breath caught in her throat as another stunningly beautiful rose appeared before her. "For you, my angel," he whispered.

Overcome with joy and love, a wetness gathered in her eyes. Placing her hand over her mouth, Bella tried desperately hard to hold in the wave of tears forming in her eyes, but seeing the man she loved in front of her, looking at her with such happiness, she couldn't fight it any longer and two silent drops fell from her eyes.

~FY~

The moment Jake saw tears slip from her eyes, his chest felt like it'd been bludgeoned repeatedly with a baseball bat. "Bells, baby, what's wrong?" he asked, anxiously.

Laughing through her tears, she sniffed, "Nothing's wrong, honey. Quite the opposite. This," she motioned around them, "it's all perfect."

Chuckling, Jake inclined toward his wife, smiled and cupped her neck before closing the final few inches of space between them and kissing her tenderly on the lips. Pulling back, he rasped, "You're worth it, Bells," against her plump, wet flesh before going in for another kiss.

~FY~

Bella stood on her tiptoes to gain better access to his delicious mouth, as her lover deepened the kiss and slid his tongue into her mouth. Pressing her body against his, she threaded her free hand into his hair and tugged ever so slightly, causing him to groan. Their heart rates escalated, their breathing became harsh and laboured, and their hands began to roam freely over their bodies.

Withdrawing from the kiss, Bella smiled in amusement and cupped the nape of his neck, "I thought you wanted to dance?"

Jake closed his eyes and dropped his head into the crook of her neck and amorously skimmed his lips over her skin, "I'm more concerned about kissing those perfect lips."

Closing her eyes and nuzzling his cheek, she breathed, "Well, why don't you kiss me and dance with me at the same time?"

As he pulled back a deep, guttural growl ripped through him and sent a shiver throughout her body. Taking the rose from her hand, Jake set it down on the ground next to them before taking her and snaking his arms around her waist. Locking her arms around his neck, her heart swelled with love as they gazed into each other's eyes, moving and swaying together.

Resting her forehead against his chest, she smiled as she felt the soft, yet frantic, thud of his heart beating in his chest. Smiling, she touched a kiss to his shirt before letting herself bask in the romantic ambience her husband had created.

~FY~

A few minutes later, the music slowly faded to nothing and Bella lifted her forehead from his chest and slid her gaze up to his. Their lips were inches apart as she moved her hands from around his neck and framed his face, "Thank you, baby."

Kissing her forehead, he pulled back, "For what, honey?"

Taking a hold of his hand, she brought it to her lips and kissed his knuckles, "For all of this. For being amazing."

Brushing his thumb over her the corner of her lips, a gentle smile tugged at his lips, "Anything for you."

~FY~

Hand in hand, they walked leisurely toward the cabin and took a seat on the porch steps. Holding his arms open for his wife, Jake smiled as she sat down happily on his lap. "So, I have to ask...how long have you been planning this? Because I can't imagine it's just something you threw together."

Kissing her temple and holding her closer, he replied, "A while, but I wanted everything to be perfect. You deserve perfection."

Jake couldn't help but close his eyes and she ran her hand through his hair. "It is perfection, babe. And I love you so much for doing all of this," she averted her eyes to the ground, shame shadowing them. "Especially after the way I've treated you for the past few months."

The notes of sadness in her voice broke his heart in two. Cupping her cheek, he turned her to face him and looked deep into her eyes. "Bells, you were grieving. You're going to feel the the world is out to hurt you. But nothing you could do or say to me would ever make me stop loving you. I've loved you since the moment I saw you in high school and I'll love you 'til your heart stops beating. So I don't want anymore of those thoughts filling that beautiful head, okay? You're my wife and I'm always going to be there for you. Just like you were with me," he finished, delicately kissing her hand.

Bella nodded and burrowed into his body, resting her head in the crook of his neck. Reaching up, Jake began to stroke her silky locks, "Would you go somewhere with me?"

Nuzzling his neck, she said, "I'd go anywhere with you, babe."

Smiling, Jake lifted her into his arms, "Good."

Yelping in surprise, she snaked her hands around his neck and looked at him in a state of bewilderment, "Now? I thought we were going inside."

Carrying her bridal style towards his car, he answered, "Yup, now. And we will be, but I have something I want to do with you first."

Bella raised an intrigued brow, "Do?"

Jake smirked knowingly, "Do."

He fully intended on spending the night locked inside the cabin with his stunning wife, but first they each needed a little fun...


	8. Chapter 8

**8**

Half an hour later, the happily married couple were strolling hand in hand along First Beach. Bella's body was curled into his, as she embraced his arm with her free hand and rested her head on his shoulder, while he carried her heels by the straps on two fingers.

Jake smiled as he watched his wife take in their environment, she looked so peaceful. Pressing a kiss onto her hair, he asked in a quiet voice, "Penny for your thoughts?"

Grinning into his shoulder she replied, "I was just thinking about all the first's we've had here." Running her fingers soothingly up and down his arm, she continued, "First kiss, first date...first time we made love." Jake couldn't stop his smile. That had been a truly world-altering night. Making love to the woman of his dreams and the girl who owned his heart...nothing would ever be better.

Stopping, Bella turned to face him and interlaced their hands. "The night you brought me here after taking me to that cute little Italian restaurant just outside of Forks, and asked me to be your wife..." tears gathered in her eyes as she glanced down to their joined hands, causing panic to rise in Jake's chest.

Closing the distance between them, he gently cupped her cheek. "Hey, what's all this?"

Quickly, she swiped away a lone tear and chuckled. "They're happy tears, honey. This beach holds so many beautiful memories for me, I guess I just feel like this place was made for us, you know?"

Stroking her soft skin, Jake leaned in and kissed her forehead. "Yeah, I know, baby. Maybe it was made for us. Those memories will always be ours, Bells. No one can ever take them away, and I know that we'll make so many more memories here."

Peering up at him through he slightly wet lashes, she replied, "Yeah?"

"Yeah. Hopefully in the not too distant future, we can take a walk along this same beach with you pregnant with my baby."

A beautiful smile graced her lips. "You think about me being pregnant?"

"Of course I do. I can't wait to put a baby in there," he chuckled, caressing her stomach.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she touched her lips to his kissing him softly before pulling back. "I can't wait either."

~FY~

As they rounded a huge rock blocking their view to the rest of the beach, Bella noticed that Jake had become decidedly anxious. Squeezing his hand, she looked up at him and asked, "Baby, you okay?"

Witnessing her husband swallow hard and nod rather rigidly, she moved her confused gaze from him to whatever had caught his attention. Amazed, she released his hand and stepped almost cautiously toward the beautiful scene before her. He'd re-created their first date. Inching toward the picture-perfect vision before her, her eyes darted around the romantic setting taking everything in. A few feet away sat an intimate little picnic illuminated by a cozy driftwood fire.

_Beautiful._

~FY~

Jake had chosen this little spot as it was well protected from the wind, and passersby didn't journey this far down the beach. He'd set them a safe distance away from the waves of the water, but close enough that they could still appreciate it. He'd laid out their red and white cotton blanket along with several of their red sofa cushions and a spare blanket incase she grew cold.

He watched nervously as his wife curiously knelt down onto the soft blanket, slowly ran her fingers over the fleecy rug and onto the cool cushions. Gradually, she lifted her head, looking up at him and what he saw on her face washed away his nerves and fears. She looked utterly awestricken and astonished. Smiling, Jake walked over and followed her onto the blanket. Kneeling down, he crawled over to her and delicately cupped her face, "Is this okay?"

More tears glistened in her eyes as she looked up at him with those beautiful brown eyes. "It's more than okay, Jake. It's absolutely perfect," she whispered. Bringing a shaky hand to her heart, she added, "I can't believe you remember this."

Taking her free hand, Jake brought it to his lips and kissed her knuckles. "I remember everything, honey."

~FY~

Hearing his admission, Bella was pulled out of her stunned state and she turned until her gaze found his. Lust and desire permeated the air surrounding them and when she couldn't take anymore, she leaned in and took his lips with hers. "Say it again," she demanded in a raspy whisper.

"I remember everything. Every kiss, every touch, every word you've ever said-all of it."

She moved in a split second, taking Jake completely by surprise as she crashed her lips to his and kissed him passionately. Jake groaned in appreciation against her lips and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly to him.

Pulling back from their heated kiss, he buried his face in her neck. He softly said, "I missed you so much, Bells. I was fucking lost without you."

"I know, honey," she replied, threading her fingers through his short hair. "But I'm back now and I promise, I'm never leaving you again."

Skimming his lips across her skin, he replied, "Good. Because I can't live without you, baby. I just can't."

Withdrawing, Bella framed his gorgeous face in her hands and gazed at him lovingly. "I'm right there with you, Jake," she told him, reassuringly. "Now, let's see what goodies you've packed in this basket!"

~FY~

Around an hour later, after the food had been eaten, Bella sat wrapped in the warmth of Jake's arms with her eyes closed as they slowly and lazily drew soothing circles over each other's hands.

"I hope you're not falling asleep on me, Mrs. Black," Jake teased, causing her to grin.

"Nope, I was just thinking that's all." She reached up and stroked his cheek with her forefinger.

Leaning into her touch, he held her tighter, "Thinking of what, beautiful?"

Opening her eyes, her transformed from peaceful to wistful as she cast her gaze out over the horizon. "The last few months, my mom, us," she replied.

"What about us, baby?"

Bella shrugged, nonchalantly. "Just that I'm lucky to have you and that I don't know where I'd be without you."

Smiling, Jake began to massage her shoulders. "I don't want to even think where I'd be without you. When you walked into my calculus class that day, that's when my heart started beating. I have thanked god every day since for bringing you into my life."

"I'm so glad you asked me out...even if it did take most of the semester," she chuckled at the memory.

Nipping playfully at her earlobe, he tickled her sides, making her laugh. "Baby, the hottest girl in school - hell, the most beautiful girl _I'd ever seen_ \- had just walked in to my class...I could barely _think_ straight for a few weeks let alone string enough words together to ask her out!" he laughed along with her.

"You were so different than all the other girls in school. We just clicked. We became best friends and you showed me a side to life that I'd never seen before. You weren't constantly trying to get my attention, or flaunting yourself like some kind of buffet for the boys to feast from. You were just you. You came to school every day and kept to your own business, and I liked that. I liked that you weren't trying to fit in with all the fucking cliques; you were more than okay with the way you were, and I can't tell you how fucking sexy that was."

A smile coloured Bella's face as she turned and peered up at him. "Yeah? I always thought I was a little too geeky to ever come across as 'sexy'," she used air quotes to emphasize her point.

Jake shook his head, vigorously. "Hell no, baby. Watching you, being around you...I felt like the luckiest guy in the world. And when you agreed to date me? I thought I'd died and gone to heaven," he gently stroked her face. "Now look at us. Married and talking about having kids. I'd say I hit the jackpot the moment I met you."

With her heart bursting with love, Bella reached up and placed a lingering kiss on his lips. "I'd say we both hit the jackpot."

Closing his eyes, Jake rested his forehead on hers. "I love you so much, Isabella Marie Black," he vowed, vehemently.

Squirming in his arms, she craned her neck until her mouth hovered over his ear, and whispered suggestively, "Remember when we were on our honeymoon in the Virgin Islands, and we were just about to make love on the beach but someone saw us and chased us off?"

Jake's body quivered at the memory. Hell yeah, he remembered. Gulping, he replied huskily, "Yeah, I remember."

Moving so she straddled his lap, she teased his lips with hers and groaned as she felt his thick erection tease her through his suit pants. "Well, there's no one here. We're pretty protected by the rocks and logs..."

Splaying his large hands over her back, he pulled her into him and nuzzled the mouth-watering swells of her breasts. "What are you trying to say, Mrs. Black?"

Licking her lips, Bella moved her mouth to his jaw and began to place feather-light kisses there. "I think you know what I'm saying."

Nibbling on the soft flesh that was her collarbone, he growled, "Say it, Bells. I need to hear it."

Biting her lip, she moaned while grinding down onto his clothed arousal. Teasing her tongue around the outer shell of his ear she breathed provocatively, "Fill me up, baby. I need to feel you inside me."

Groaning, Jake couldn't even summon the strength to pull away from her and glance around to make sure they were still alone. It was like all the blood in his body had rushed down south. He was high off her touch, drunk off her kiss and intoxicated by her delicious scent. However, even with his need to satisfy her desire sounding in his head like a fucking foghorn, he had to slam the brakes on. As much as he wanted her and as much as he felt like kicking himself, he wanted to give her the romantic evening he'd planned more.

Reluctantly, Jake pulled back, gulped hard and framed her beautiful face with his hands. "I can't fucking believe I'm gonna say this, but as much as I want you-and trust me, I do- I think we should slow this down a little."

Curling her fingers around his neck and locking them together, Bella asked in feigned hurt, "Don't you want me?"

An agonised and pained sound tore from his lips at her words. How could she think he didn't want her? Couldn't she feel what she did to him? "Baby, I want you more than my next breath. _But,_ I also want to spoil you, pamper you, watch your skin glow under the moonlight and feed you strawberries. And I'm pretty sure we wouldn't be doing any of that if we'd continued kissing. I had a hard enough time pulling away from your kiss, imagine what I'd be like if you'd have touched me?"

A sly smile formed on her face as she pursed her lips together. "I guess you're right."

Nuzzling his nose with hers, Jake replied with a smile that matched his wife's, "You know I'm right."

Kissing his lips, she carefully moved from his lap and crawled over to the picnic basket. Opening the lid, Jake grinned to himself as he heard her rustling around for food.

"Ahh, now I know you mean business; you brought chocolate," she teased, pulling out a tub of melted chocolate.

"Sure did, beautiful. I know how much you like melted chocolate with your strawberries."

Smiling, Bella bit her lip provocatively before peering up at him with lustrous eyes. She opened the plastic container and dipped the tip of her finger in until the chocolate covered it entirely. Jake's eyes were glued to the erotic scene before him...the way her tongue darted out as she brought her finger to her lips had him about to explode in his jeans. _Holy fuck,_ he thought, when he could think again.

"Mmm, you're right," she moaned as her lips puckered around her finger to remove any left over residue. "I really do love chocolate. But, do you know how I'd prefer to eat this?" She asked huskily, throwing him that smouldering sexy look she knew he loved.

Playing along, Jake scooted closer so he was right next to her and craned his neck so he could press his lips to the skin on her neck. "How's that?"

Moving her head just an inch so their noses brushed and their lips grazed, she skimmed her mouth over his and murmured, "Off of you." _Goddamn…_


	9. Chapter 9

**9**

Gulping hard, Jake's pupils dilated, his breathing became erratic and his Adam's apple worked furiously in this throat. "We need to get you back. Now." In lightning speed, and before Bella could say anything else, Jake pole-vaulted from the blanket, doused the fire, threw all of their picnic bits into the basket, and swooped down and lifted her up into his arms.

Squealing in surprise, Bella's arms flew around his neck and she held on to him tightly as he carried her back to their truck. "Where are you going?"

"Back to the cabin," Jake replied in a gruff and slightly pained voice.

She tried desperately hard to stifle her laugh as she witnessed her husband fumble with the door handle, "Why?"

Finally, he yanked it open and gently set her in the passenger seat before pressing his lips to hers in a hard kiss. "Because, Mrs. Black, I need to get my beautiful wife alone."

He closed the door and an amused bewilderment coursed through her. As he climbed into his seat and shoved his keys into the ignition, she said, "But we were already alone..."

Pursing his lips together, Jake held the wheel in a death grip trying not to think about his throbbing arousal as he backed out of their space. "_Naked alone,_ baby. Now hold on tight; this is gonna be quick." _ Oh my..._

~FY~

Climbing out of the truck, Bella started to walk toward the cabin when she was swept off her feet. "Uh-uh. My lady gets carried across the threshold," she heard her husband say.

Giggling, she touched her lips to his throat and kissed his Adam's apple. "My, my, Mr. Black, you really are pulling out all the stops, aren't you?"

Smiling, he kissed her nose and ran his thumb across her lower lip. "My girl deserves nothing but the best. Now...close your eyes."

Bella did as he instructed, her heart thumping wildly in her chest as the calming scent of vanilla drifted up her nose. A soft clicking noise alerted her to the front door closing. Placing her on the floor, Jake leaned down and whispered into her ear, "Open your eyes, beautiful."

Cautiously she opened her eyes. "Oh my god," she breathed as she took in her surroundings. "How-How did you...Jake, this is...wow," she stuttered, struggling to get the words out.

He chuckled and cupped her cheek. "I take it you like it?" he smiled as she softly kissed his lips, happy tears running down her cheeks and her arms wrapped around his neck as they both deepened the kiss.

Eyes wide with amazement, she answered, "Like it? I-I have no words; it's beautiful."

Gazing down at her lovingly, Jake leaned forward to kiss her forehead. "Just like you."

His words ignited a deep passion within her. "God, I love you so much, baby." Reaching out, Bella grabbed the back of his neck and slammed her lips to his. Without hesitation, Jake matched her kiss with equal ardor and ran the tip of his tongue along the seam of her mouth before parting her lips and delving deep inside. Moaning, Bella's knees grew weak and she sank against her husband's body.

Jake's arms instantly wrapped around her, holding her to him. "Fuck, baby, you taste so good."

Panting, she pulled back and pressed her palms to his chest. "Take me to bed, Jake."

Gazing down at her, he cupped her face and stroked her cheek affectionately with his thumb. "Are you sure, Bells?"

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life. I want you, Jake. I want to feel your lips on my skin and feel your naked body on mine," suspending her lips excruciating close to his, she murmured, "Don't make me beg."

No matter how noble and gentlemanly he intended to be, hearing the woman he loved say she wanted to feel him drove him batshit crazy with desire. Lifting her into his arms, he sealed his lips to hers and carried down the hall to the bedroom. Falling onto the mattress, they grabbed at each other's clothes, unbuttoning his shirt and unzipping her dress as quickly as possible. The need to feel each other without the barrier of fabric was beyond all comprehension.

"You're so fucking beautiful," he growled, gazing at her through dark and hooded eyes, while skimming his hands down her side, over the curve of her breast and toward her waist. "What did I do to deserve you?"

Reaching out, Bella ran her hands over his muscular shoulders, down his back and flirted with the belt on his suit pants. "You saved me."

Gazing down at her in awe, he brushed a wayward strand of hair away from her face and lightly kissed her lips. "I need to touch you, baby. I need to feel your gorgeous body writhe beneath my touch. Say you'll let me?"

Whimpering, Bella arched her body until her pelvis grazed his and she began to rotate her hips. Biting her lip, her head fell back onto the pillow and she moaned as she felt his warm hand play with the edge of her panties. "Make me come, baby. Please."

Groaning, Jake's lips were hot on her skin as he stroked and suckled on her neck with his tongue and mouth. Leisurely, he teased his fingers over her lace lingerie until he found her mound and cupped her firmly. Moaning audibly, she started to squirm under his sensual touch and her eyes rolled into her head.

Dipping down, he captured her nipple between his lips and gently nibbled on it while continuing to rub her clit through the moist fabric. "Fuck, you're so wet, Bells."

With her eyes closed, she bit her lip and fisted the bed sheets. "Only for you."

Growling, he released her breast with a loud 'pop' and kissed his way down her body, covering every inch of her skin he could find. His fingers deftly moved under her panties and sunk between her saturated lips. A moan of pure ecstasy escaped her lips. "God, Jake..."

Circling her navel with his tongue, he swept his finger over her clit. "Christ, I fucking love you, baby."

In an almost frantic motion, his slid his fingers over her sex, gathering her wetness and slowly, carefully, pushed a finger inside of her. "Fuck! Jake!" She screamed, jerking her hips off of the bed.

Using his other hand to hold her to the bed he lowered his mouth to her panty-covered core and kissed her through the fabric. "Jesus, you smell so damn good, Bells. I could do this all day."

Wanting to pleasure her husband in the same erotic way he was satisfying her, she ran her hands over the ridges and indentations of his abs and down to his pants. But before she could unzip them, he grabbed her hand and interlaced their fingers. "No, beautiful. This is about you."

"B-But I want to touch you, Jake," she pleaded.

Returning his mouth to hers, he kissed her thoroughly and passionately while continuing to move his finger in and out of her. "Trust me, Bells, you are."

"Holy...oh shit..." She moaned as the deliciously familiar feeling tingled in her stomach.

Moving his lips to her neck, Jake then used his thumb to work her clit, whispering, "You like that, baby?"

Rocking her hips in time with his hands, she licked her lips and nodded vigorously not able to string together a logical sentence. "D-Don't stop," Bella begged.

"Never," Jake vowed, claiming her lips with his and pumping his fingers hard and faster. "I know you're close, Bells. You gonna come for me?"

Expelling a sharp, staccato breath she sighed breathlessly, "Oh god, yeah."

Not being able to help himself, he began to thrust his erection against her leg needing some kind of friction to ease his ache. "So fucking amazing."

Gripping the bed sheets in one hand and holding onto his hand with the other, the pleasure finally became too much. She moved her hips relentlessly in sync with his unapologetic fingers until fireworks of passion exploded in her mind and his name ripped from her mouth.

Breathing heavily and with beads of sweat dripping down his forehead and spine, he eased his finger out of his wife's warmth and placed a soft, loving, tender kiss on her lips. "Holy shit. You have no idea how freaking sexy that was." Brushing several wet pieces of hair from her face, Jake kissed her dewy forehead, eyelids, nose and mouth. "I love you, Bella. So fucking much it kills me."

Coming down from her high, Bella threaded her fingers through his hair and nuzzled his nose with hers. "I love you more, Jake."

Shaking his head adamantly he replied, "Not possible," tucking some sweat-matted hair behind her ear he stroked her lip with his thumb. "Get some rest, honey. You're going to need it with what I have in store for you later tonight."

Smiling tiredly, Bella pulled him closer, burrowed herself into his chest and kissed his damp skin. "Ditto, handsome."

~FY~

"This ok for you, Bells?" Jake asked, two hours later, as Bella sat up in bed holding the bed covers to her body.

"Perfect," she replied, reaching across the bed and taking the shirt.

Smiling and quickly crawling onto the bed to kiss his wife, he lovingly caressed her cheek with his thumb before asking in a gentle voice, "You hungry, beautiful?"

It was at that precise moment when her stomach growled in protest, causing them both to chuckle. "Take that as a yes," she giggled. Standing up and walking to Bella's side of the bed, Jake held out his hand. "C'mon, gorgeous, let's go feed that stomach of yours. You're gonna need your strength for the evening I have planned for you."


	10. Chapter 10

**10**

After an extremely hearty and satisfying dinner cooked by Bella, they retreated to the bathroom, deciding to conserve water and take a shower together. Wrapped in each other arms and letting the water flow over their bodies, Bella laid her head on his shoulder and softly traced his Quileute tattoo with her finger tips. "I love this tattoo on you," she cooed as she admired all the different patterns and lines surrounding the wolf. Jake smiled and nuzzled her shoulder in response. "This tattoo symbolizes you in every way. You're my protector, my strength, you're brave and give me courage, and you love me fiercely and without restraint."

Skimming his lips over her wet skin, Jake promised in a vehement, protective growl, "I will always be your protector, baby. I'd protect you with my life. While I'm around, nothing will ever hurt you and anybody who tries will be sorry they ever messed with my beautiful wife."

Smiling, Bella turned her head to face her husband while snuggling her body further into his. Skating her lips impossibly close to his, but not kissing him, she murmured, "You know, I've always loved it when you talk like that."

Grazing his nose over hers, Jake pulled back and glanced hungrily at her lips. "Oh yeah? Like what?"

"Possessive. Protective," she answered, nipping at his lower lip. "Makes me so hot."

A slow, wolfish smirk teased his lips. "Hot, huh?"

Nodding, Bella licked her lips, then ghosted her mouth over his jaw. "So _unbelievably_ hot."

A low, guttural groan ripped from Jake's throat as he-in one smooth movement-lifted his wife off the tiled floor and moved them back until his calves hit the wooden in-shower bench. Sitting down, she snaked her arms around his broad shoulders and shifted her body until she was straddling him. They each let out several loud and breathy moans as their sexes touched; the feel of his thick, hard length as the mushroom head slid with ease through her slick, saturated folds drove them both insane. With her body pressed tight to his and her perfect nipples, puckered and rosy-tipped grazing his chest, Jake found it damn near impossible to hold onto any sense of rational thought. The only thing that mattered was her and making her feel like the queen she was.

Framing her face in a domineering, yet sexy manner, Bella's body quivered with desire as her man breathed into her neck, "I need you, baby," his warm lips caressed and teased her skin. "_Now_."

Panting, Bella crashed her lips to his and kissed him as if her life depended on it. "No foreplay, Jake," she gasped and clenched her eyes shut as his fingers tweaked and toyed with her nipples. "I just need you inside me."

Another throaty grunt erupted from his mouth, as he gripped her slim thighs and hoisted her into his arms. The water from the shower cascaded over their bodies like a waterfall, making it easier for them to move together. Claiming her mouth, Jake kissed her with as much passion and ferocity as he could muster. "No games, baby," he whispered, his voice rich with agony. "Wrap your legs around me, beautiful," Jake ordered in a soft voice.

Without delay, Bella complied and locked her legs around him as he stood, pushed open the glass door and walked them slowly and cautiously into their bedroom.

Laying her down on the bed, Jake kissed his way up her body, along her thighs, over her toned stomach, making sure to cover every morsel of skin he could find. Finally, he brought his lips to hers and kissed her with a softness that, if she hadn't been laying down, would've brought her to her knees. "I love you, Bella," he vowed, emotion filling his voice. "So much."

Slowly, his hands caressed her body. Starting with the slope of her neck, he traced a line down her chest and circled her breasts. Bella whimpered in response and bowed her body into his. Her thighs squeezed together as heat pooled between her legs. Reaching up, she threaded her fingers through his hair and clung on tightly, "Y-You said no teasing."

Smiling, Jake dropped a loving kiss onto her breast. "This isn't teasing, baby. This is me showing my woman how much I love her." His hands gently palmed her breasts, while his thumb gently brushed her erect nipple. Almost instantly, Bella's hips jerked off the bed and the heavenly heat of her core collided with his erection. "Fuck, Bells."

With her eyes shut and her fingers clinging to his biceps, she breathed, "Oh god, Jake." The sound of her moaning was like silk to his ear. Leaving open-mouthed kisses over her torso, Jake trailed his tongue toward the navel piercing she'd had done when she turned twenty and he gently nibbled at the tender skin surrounding the jewel. Dipping his tongue into her belly button, he journeyed his hands from her delectable breasts down to the heat between her legs. He continued kissing and touching her creamy skin, trailing his tongue from one hip bone to the other. Parting her legs, Jake placed his arms underneath the backs of her thighs to keep her in place, and looked up at her for reassurance.

"Yes, baby," Bella told him, gently tugging on his hair. "You never have to ask." His mouth was on her before she could even blink, causing her to cry out in surprise, "Jake!"

After cherishing every part of her sex, he decided to push the boundaries a little further. Lowering his face a little more, Jake dipped his hot tongue into her delicious silky walls and continued to tease and hold her on the edge of her release.

"Oh gosh, Jake, please!" she shrieked as she teetered dangerously close to her second climax of the night. It wasn't long before before the pleasure became too much and she moaned with abandon, not caring how loud she was or whether she screamed. The only thing on her mind was how delicious and sexy she felt as she wriggled and writhed under his attention. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!"

With her exquisite taste lingering fresh on his lips and tongue, Jake moved up her body, still breathless and panting from the aftermath of the orgasm he'd just given her. Christ, she looked so sexy when she came. "Do you have any idea how absolutely breathtaking you are right now?"

Peering up and into his amazing eyes, Bella reached up, cupped the back of his neck and brought his face down to hers. "T-That was a-amazing." She stroked his face and kissed his nose. "I love you, Jacob. More than the stars."

To say his heart soared with joy would've been the biggest understatement of the year. He felt like crying in relief. Nuzzling his face in the crook of her neck, he replied, "I love you too, angel."

Pulling back, Bella captured his lips with her own, not caring that she could taste herself on them. Jake couldn't help but moan as her tongue slid into his mouth and fought for dominance with his. Every fiber of his being wanted to roll on top of her and ravish her body all night but he didn't know if she was ready for that. He didn't know whether he should just relax and enjoy her touch or stop her.

"Stop over thinking things, honey, and just do whatever feels right," his wife purred, as her tongue darted along his lower lip.

Jake smiled, loving that she knew him well enough to know the mental struggle he was facing. But she was right. Bella was his wife and if she wanted to spend the rest of the night pleasuring and taking pleasure with him, then who the hell was he to deny her that? After all, he wanted the exact same thing. Touching his lips to hers, he interlaced their fingers and pinned her hands above her head, resting them on the pillow. Softly, his mouth travelled from her lips down the slope of her neck and along her shoulders. "You're so fucking beautiful, baby, I can't get enough of you."

Bella arched her back in reaction, ultimately pressing her breasts into his muscular chest. And the gravelly growl that followed only turned her on more. " I love it when you growl for me...so sexy," she panted, as his mouth ravished her body.

Desperate to feel every inch of his stunning wife, his mouth reluctantly left her skin and he glanced up into her eyes. The pained expression on his face damn near shattered her heart. "_Please_, Bells, let me make love to you," he pleaded almost urgently. "I need to feel you again."

Stroking her cheek with his thumb in an affectionate and intimate manner, he asked in a voice rich with love and concern, "Are you completely sure, baby?"

Propping herself up on her elbow, she whispered immediately, "Yes. Always and forever, yes."

That was all he needed. Kissing her once more, Jake lowered himself between her thighs, stroking the most sensitive parts of his body to hers. Trying his hardest to control the animalistic urges that were surging through him and screaming at him to say screw it and slam into her, he peered up at his whole world and breathed, "Look at me, beautiful."

Bella's eyes were shining as they found his and she bit her lip in anticipation. Her heart was hammering through her chest as her husband slowly and gently began to ease into her. Intertwining their fingers, Jake rocked into her as slowly and as delicately as he could. Clenching his eyes shut and forcing himself to remain in control, he whispered into air, "I'll go slow, baby; I won't hurt you."

Gliding into her with a more rhythmic motion, he leaned down and pressed his lips to her neck, leisurely kissing, licking and nibbling her mouth, jaw, neck and chest. Her breathing increased as she felt him venture further inside of her. Her fingertips gripped onto his forearms as she panted with pleasure and started to writhe and moan, "Yes...oh my...don't s-stop," she pleaded, a thin layer of sweat building on her skin.

Jake softly squeezed her hands and began to thrust his hips a little harder. "_Jesus_," he growled as her fingers left his and moved down his back, moving with determination toward his ass.

"Jake...baby...harder," she begged breathlessly, as he continued to press deeper inside of her.

"_Fuck_," he groaned as grasped her thigh, hitching it further up his body. Holding himself up by his elbow, he moved within her with ease now as their bodies, now slick with sweat, swayed in perfect sync with each other.

Bella framed his face with her hands and kissed him hotly, while her hands weaved into his hair and tugged. Hissing in response against her lips, Jake sped up his thrusts and added a little more force. "Ugh...Bells...baby," he moaned, "You feel so fucking good. So damn tight."

It wasn't long before he was driving into her, making love to her body with relentless abandon. Loud groans and moans permeated the air as the delicious sound of skin slapping together filled the room.

"Oh god, Jacob," she gasped, as her man slammed into her, hitting her spot over and over again.

Jacob's senses went into overdrive as he heard every gasp, whimper and moan she made. The smell of her sweet perfume invaded his mind as he breathed her in. The way her voice excited and enticed him when she screamed his name. The way her delicious skin coated his taste buds and left him salivating for more as he licked and sucked on every reachable inch of her sexy body. As he looked down upon his glowing wife, he almost came as he found her eyes were closed tightly, her face contorted in pleasure and her bottom lip caught between her teeth as she drowned in the rapture he was giving her. Together, their bodies moved in perfect harmony, creating such an unbreakable bond that nothing and no one could destroy what they had.

The strength of his emotions - the joy her love brought him, the happiness he felt that she was finally ascending from her grief, the overwhelming sensations his body was feeling at being joined with hers once again - all of this at once, surged within him, and he felt his eyes fill with tears of joy and happiness, causing his vision of her perfection to blur. He moved one hand up to her chest, delicately laying his palm over her heart and made sure to look deep into her brown eyes as he reaffirmed his love for her. "I love you, Bella. So much it fills me up to overflowing."

Bella held back her own tears as a lone droplet fell from his beautiful eyes. Reaching up, she wiped the tear away with her thumb, before kissing his shoulder. "I love you, too, Jacob. You're my whole heart." Seconds later their lips met in a heated and passionate kiss; his tongue teased her top lip, before nibbling at it with his teeth. The way she tasted, the feel of her indescribable body...he couldn't get enough of her.

"I can feel you're close, honey," he stated as her walls contracted around his hardness, making him thrust into her harder and faster. Bella moaned and ran her hands down his moist back to his firm ass, gripping his cheeks and pushing him further into her as she felt herself dance on the edge of her orgasm.

"Jake!" She whimpered, as he moved a hand between them and worked her swollen clit with his thumb.

"Come for me, baby..." he panted in her ear, biting down on her earlobe and rubbing her furiously while pumping into her with equal vigor. "C'mon, Bells, let go. Let me feel you," he commanded in a gentle tone.

She was almost there, her body balancing on the edge of her climax and it wasn't until he bit down on her nipple that her hips shot off the bed, her back arched into him and his name tore from her mouth, "JACOB!"

And it was at that exact moment when Jake lost all control from watching his wife find her release, that he fell over the edge with her. Clenching his teeth together and slamming his eyes shut, he buried his face in her neck. "_Fuck! Bella!_"

Slowly, drifting down from her high, Bella struggled to regain her breath as her heart beat like a jackhammer inside her chest. Feeling utterly spent and boneless, Jake rested atop of his wife, although being careful not to hurt her with his weight and smothered her moist neck with kisses.

"That was…" he struggled to think of a word meaningful enough to do justice to what they'd he'd just experienced, but nothing came to mind.

Smiling against his dewy skin, her fingers drew soothing circles over his forearms. Kissing his forehead, she replied in a whisper, "I know, baby, I feel it, too." She ran her fingertips through his wet hair, sighing contentedly. "Rest now, because I plan on doing that again very soon." Bella couldn't help but giggle at the hungry growl that followed.


	11. Chapter 11

**11**

After hours of making up for lost time, they both lay in the bed with the covers tangled, limbs intertwined, pillows thrown on the floor, and candles knocked over-luckily they weren't lit! Bella's forehead was nestled in Jake's neck, as her lips softly caressed his skin. Smiling, he pulled her closer and dipped down to place a soft kiss on her head. Resting his cheek on her head, he glanced over at the digital clock sitting on the nightstand and shock ricocheted through him.

_**11:43pm.**_

Holy shit. They'd spent the entire evening making love to each other and reacquainting themselves with each other's bodies. Placing a finger under his wife's chin, he gently brought her face to him, his heart soaring at the blissful expression on her face and murmured, "Happy Valentine's day, baby."

Beaming, Bella braced herself on her elbow and softly cupped his cheek. "Happy Valentine's day, handsome." The kiss they shared after their proclamations of love was the sweetest of the night by far.

Unwillingly, Jake pulled back from the kiss, and pressed a chaste kiss on her forehead. "I have to go get something, beautiful, I won't be a second." He gently climbed off the bed, his legs weak from their passionate lovemaking and he gingerly crept toward the door, before turning back to look at his glowing wife. "Do me a favor, honey?" She nodded, her eyes looking at him lovingly. "As soon as I leave the room, close your eyes?" Bella nodded once more in agreement and smiled, a little confused.

Quickly, Jake walked into the kitchen, retrieved the gifts and made his way back to his woman, grinning proudly as he went. As he entered the room, he saw her resting in the bed with such a peaceful look covering her perfect features. Emotion clogged his throat as he rounded the bed and took a seat beside her, placing the gifts on the bedcovers. Leaning down, he began to massage her shoulders before whispering into her hair, "I have a surprise for you, gorgeous."

Her closed eyes widened in excitement and a perfectly shaped brow rose in suspicion. "You do?"

Chuckling into her ear, he brushed the tip of his nose over her earlobe. "Yep. Open your eyes."

Hesitantly, one eye at a time, Bella lifted her eyelids and searched around the room. It was then that she noticed two objects on the bed. One was in some kind of gift bag and the other... tears stung the backs of her eyes as she gazed down at the beautiful wooden carving of her on their wedding day. "H-How?" she said, barely audible. She ran a shaky finger over the smooth lines and traced the curves of the sculpture. "When did you do this?"

"A few weeks ago," he replied, kissing her shoulder. "I was going out of my mind with the need to take your pain away, but there was nothing I could do so I made this for you. I needed something to keep me occupied."

Realization dawned in her eyes. "That's where you went every night after the funeral...I thought..." Bella's voice trailed off as tears fell from her eyes.

"You thought what, baby?" Jake asked, using his knuckle to wipe away her tears.

She shook her head, feeling utterly embarrassed. "I thought you didn't want me anymore...that maybe you were sleeping in the spare room."

Speechless and unable to move at the words that had just come out of her mouth, Jake sat on the bed, in shock. However, it didn't take long for him to snap out of his stupor. His hands palmed her tear-stained cheeks and he pried her face toward him. "How could you think I wouldn't want you anymore?" he asked, utterly mystified; he eyes filled with pain.

"Because I was neglecting you," she answered quietly, refusing to look at him.

Groaning, Jake lifted her by her waist and brought her down onto his lap. "Baby, you were grieving, you weren't 'neglecting' me _at all_. I knew you needed time and space, so I gave it to you. Did it kill me to be away from you? Fuck yes, it did. Did it physically tear me to shreds to see you in such pain? More than you fucking know, but I knew it was all part of the process. In no way, shape, or form did me leaving to work on that mean that I no longer loved you or found you desirable. Fuck, baby, don't you know what you do to me? All you have to do is flash me those gorgeous brown eyes and I'm hard as a stone. Bells, you're the most beautiful, sexy, amazing woman I've ever laid eyes on. So don't think for one fucking second that I don't want you. Got me?"

Bella buried her face in his chest, unsure of what to say. So she said the only thing she could say. "Thank you...for what you just said and the carving. It's beautiful."

Brushing his lips over her forehead, he replied, "You don't ever have to thank me, Bells. I'm just speaking the truth."

Glancing back down to the carving, a soft smile stretched across her face.

Nestling his face in her neck, he held her tighter and asked, nervously,"You really like it?"

Her hands found his face and glided down his cheeks. "I love it, honey. It's...no one has ever done anything like this for me before. I don't quite know what to say."

A pleased grin tugged at his lips. "Well, that might not be _all_ of your gifts..."

"Jake..."

He held up his hand in surrender and reached for the gift bag. "Humour me, please? I saw it and knew it was made for you."

Taking the gift bag from him, she opened it and tried her hardest to calm her herself as she reached in and picked up a medium-sized jewellery box. Placing the bag on the bed, she carefully opened the box and found a gorgeous silver charm bracelet sitting on a midnight blue cushion. "Jake," she breathed, stunned.

A pregnant silence followed her amazement as she stared at the item of jewellery in utter wonderment. Feeling the cool silver of the bracelet between her fingers, Bella looked up at her man and bit her lip to fight the tears that threatened to fall. "You are a truly remarkable man, Jacob Black, and I am so proud to be your wife." She leaned in to kiss his lips, "Thank you for standing by me and putting up with all my rubbish."

~FY~

As their night drew to an end, Bella and Jake lay in each other's arms soaking up the amorous atmosphere. It was only when he ran his fingers across her stomach when she peaked up at him. "You know how we've spoken about the possibility of us extending our little family?" Jacob nodded, recalling that conversation in his head. "Well...how would you feel if we made it more than a possibility?" she grabbed his hand and placed it over her stomach.

Jake couldn't believe what he was hearing. How would he feel? Fucking ecstatic, that's how he'd feel! Lifting her off of the bed, he spun her around; his heart warming as her joyous laugh filled the room. "How would I _feel?_ Bella Black, are you insane!"

"So I take it that's a yes, then?" she laughed and he put her down, his face glowing with happiness.

"Baby, that's a _hell_ _yes!_" They both laughed together and kissed each other softly, but it didn't take long for their innocent kiss to turn into something more.

"Why don't we start now?" Bella purred seductively against his lips.

Jake groaned before moving his lips to her jaw and neck. Hoisting her into his arms, he buried his face into her breasts and kissed the swells before suckling her soft flesh and lapping at it with his tongue. "Hell, yes," he growled, ravenously.

~FY~

In the hours that followed, they made long, leisurely love to each other continuously until the early hours of the following morning while whispering words of love and promise in each other's ear.

They had come along way together, and the journey ahead of them was full of endless possibilities, but no matter what happened, as long as they had each other, they could face anything.


	12. Epilogue

**The Epilogue**

_**3 years later.**_

"You look absolutely beautiful, honey, he's a lucky man," Bella said in awe, as she finished curling her hair.

"I'm so nervous!" Angela exclaimed in a giggle. "Were you this nervous? Please tell me you were." Her friend's gaze darted around her face, frantically.

Leaning down, Bella grabbed Angela's hands. "You want the truth?" Angela bit her lip worriedly, and nodded.

"A little, yes. But when it came down to it, I couldn't wait to marry him. It was one of the best days of my life." Tears formed in her eyes at the memory and she choked them back. Today was not about her. "You're just having pre-wedding jitters, honey. Everyone has them," she assured her.

Relief flew across her friends face. "Thank you so much, Bella. I'm so glad you're my matron of honor."

Bella smiled as she carefully placed the veil on Angela's head. "Girl, that's what best friends are for."

Standing to her feet and walking over to the full-length mirror, Angela asked, "Well...how do I look?"

"There are no words, honey. No words." They both held each other's hands and hugged.

Bella, being very careful not to tread on her friends dress or get makeup on her veil, said, "Now, go have your photos done, woman. I have a two-year-old boy to find."

Hugging one more time, they both pulled back-their eyes glistening with unshed tears-and Angela hurried toward the door. "Wish me luck!" she hollered as she left the suite.

"You don't need it! You'll be fine!" Bella responded in kind.

Smiling, she turned back to grab her purse when she heard Quil's telltale voice. "Your mom's going to _kill_ me!" _Oh god,_ Bella thought, _what had he done now?_

Moving to stand by the door, she waited patiently to see her little boy come around that corner.

"Momma!" William's face lit up like a Christmas tree as he dropped Quil's hand and ran towards her.

She dropped to her knees to catch her little boy as he flew into her arms. "There's my little man!" After smothering his baby-face with kisses and laughing as he squealed and wriggled in delight, she pulled back and narrowed her gaze in Quil's direction. "So why's momma going to be nasty to Uncle Quil, huh?"

But before he could respond, William blurted out, "I got duice on my shirt." As William grew up, she learned that she had to take extra precautions with him. The boy loved to share his food. So everytime they went out she had to carry one of every item of clothing.

Kissing her son on the forehead, she raised him into her arms and stood up. Walking over toward her husband's best friend, she tapped his arm gently and said, "Don't worry, Quil, I'm not going to tear you a new one. Just be more watchful with him, okay? You know how generous he is with his food and drink." Bella gazed down at her two-year-old and tickled his chest. "Aren't you, buddy."

Laughing briefly, William began to play with the flowers on Bella's dress. "I hungry."

Shaking her head at her son, she chuckled and asked Quil, "How's my husband?" She hadn't seen Jake all day and she was missing him like crazy.

"He's good. He sends his love and says he misses you." Bella smiled and bit her lip. Hopefully, later, he would show her just how much he missed her.

~FY~

As Bella replaced William's shirt with a clean one, she began to feel nauseous. Ever since she'd woken up this morning, her entire body ached and the thought and smell of food had made her want to vomit. She managed to button up his shirt before she stood and dry-heaved a little

"Momma?" Her son asked, distressed.

She took several deep breaths to calm herself and her queasy stomach before turning back to her little boy and giving him the best fake smile she could muster. "Mommy's fine, baby. You go to your Uncle Quil."

William nodded, looking a little upset, and ran over to Quil. "Momma not feewin good."

Quil picked up William, allowing the little boy to bury his head against his chest and walked over toward her. "Bella, you ok?"

She nodded even though she felt like crap. "Yeah, just a little tired is all." She shrugged off his question evasively. "Would you take William to the church for me? He's ring bearer, he needs to be there and I have to do my matron of honour duties for Ange."

Jake's long-time friend stood before her with an anxious and hesitant look in his eyes. "You sure you don't want me to get Jake?"

Bella shook her head in protest and waved him off. "I'm fine. Jake has other things he needs to do today. I don't want him worrying about me," she told him, walking toward him to kiss her son. "You two head to the church. Can't have my little man late for his special duties now, can I?" She smiled and ruffled her little boys hair.

Nodding, Quil did as instructed and left for the church while she grabbed her purse and bouquet and followed shortly behind. However, before she left the hotel another wave of sickness washed over her-stronger this time-, and she quickly dashed into the ladies bathroom.

_Please, not today,_ she thought as she flushed the toilet and made her way to the sink. After washing her hands and wiping her mouth Bella headed toward the car that was taking them to the church.

"Honey, you ok?" Angela asked as she noticed her the color had drained from her best friend's face.

Bella forced another smile and nodded. "Of course I am, sweetie. Don't be worrying about me, this is your special day."

Angela smiled feebly and squeezed Bella's hand.

"We're here!" squealed one of Angela's bridesmaids.

Climbing out of the car, Bella grabbed her bouquet and quickly rearranged Angela's veil, before heading to the main entrance of the church and getting in formation. Looking back at Angela one more time, she mouthed, "Ready?" Angela smiled and nodded as the organ began to play.

~FY~

The entire wedding party stood as the organist began to play the wedding march. Jake couldn't help the chuckle that left his mouth as he watched Embry's head whip toward the door at the back of the church. He understood his friends nervousness, as he'd been there himself almost eleven years ago with his beautiful wife.

Everybody watched Jessica and Leah (Angela's bridesmaids) walked down the aisle with Seth and Quil (Embry's groomsman), and took their places at the altar and next to come down was his girl. As the music continued to play, Jake's heart began to pound in his chest. He hadn't seen her all morning and going without her for even the shortest of periods was pure fucking hell. Looking away for the briefest of moments to wipe his sweaty hands on his slacks, Quil elbowed him in the side and motioned for him to look up. And the second he did, the most beautiful vision he'd ever seen came floating down the aisle.

His eyes were transfixed on his wife's exquisite figure as he watched-more along the lines of gawked actually-as she elegantly drifted toward him. Less than a second later, Bella lifted her perfect head and locked eyes with him. The power and force of their exchange made his heart stop. It took every ounce of control to stop him from sprinting to her, sweeping her into his arms and taking her into the back room and have his way with her. As Bella swayed down the aisle, he took in her angelic appearance. She wore a gorgeous chocolate brown strapless chiffon dress with a pair of gold kitten heeled shoes. Her hair was up in a tight bun which allowed the rays of sunshine that lit up the church to frame her face perfectly.

The only thing crossing his mind right then was how fucking bad he wanted the ceremony to be over so he could take his wife back to their room and peel that dress off and worship every inch of her body with his hands and mouth. However, those thoughts quickly vanished from his mind when he saw her face contort into an expression of discomfort. Yeah, now he was concerned.

Flo (Sam and Emily's daughter and Angela's adorable little flower girl) and his and Bella's son came dancing down the aisle next. She began to scatter her flower petals, giggling as she went. A light blush coloured her cheeks, as she occasionally peeked up through her black lashes and saw a fair few of the wedding party watching her. Next to her was William, marching down the aisle like a man on a mission, acting oblivious to the going's on surrounding him and heading straight for Embry.

Jake saw William look up at him and his precious brown eyes lit up as his little man waved. "Daddy! I got wings! Look!" He held up the pillow holding Angela and Embry's rings and beamed. He couldn't help but smile. Glancing over at his wife he watched in wonderment as a proud smile illuminated her face.

The entire crowd awww-ed at him in response. Jake smiled at winked at his son, discreetly giving him the thumbs up.

Flo saw Sam and Emily seated at the front of the church and immediately beamed, she squealed a little at the look of pride on her parents faces and the whole church chuckled at her adorable behavior. Emily held out her arms inviting Flo into a warm embrace and softly kissed her forehead while undoubtedly whispering words of pride in her ear.

William carefully carried the pillow toward Embry and presented him with the pillow. The groom bent down, took the rings from the cushion and handed them to the minister. "I do good?" Jake's little champ, asked with apprehension in his voice.

Embry chuckled and ruffled his hair. "You did awesome, little dude."

"I have 'nickers now?"

Laughing, Embry shook his head and replied, "What's the deal, little man? That was meant to be a secret! Mommy and Daddy weren't supposed to know." Glancing up at Jake, he mumbled embarrassed, "I may have given him the occasional Snickers bar when we have him."

Shaking his head, Jake replied, "Dude, so not cool. Bells and I were wondering why he's so hyped every time you two have him. Now we know."

Embry threw him an apologetic look and stood to continue on with the rest of the ceremony. Jake took William's hand and led him over to Charlie, where his little boy was greeted with open arms.

Turning to his grandpa, William tugged on Charlie's lapels and asked, "I have 'nickers _now?_"

Everybody just laughed.

~FY~

A little while later, after the ceremony, speeches, the food and the cutting of the cake, everyone was on the dance floor laughing and slow dancing with their friends and partners. Bella was on the floor dancing with William when she noticed Flo sitting in the corner by herself. "You know, Flo looks awfully sad..." she drawled with a smile. William looked around Bella to see his best friend looking lonely.

"Momma, why Fo sad?"

She smiled and moved them to the edge of the dance floor. "Well, maybe she would like to do a little dancing herself?"

"I not want Fo be sad. I dance wif her?"

"Why don't you go and ask her?"

Nodding, William zoomed around Bella and sprinted toward Flo. The smile on his face when she nodded shyly to his invitation just about melted Bella's heart.

"Our boy's a little heartbreaker, huh?" Her husband murmured in her ear and his muscular arm snaked around her waist possessively.

Leaning back into his touch, she smiled and bit her lip. "Kinda like his daddy."

Taking her hand, Jake led her onto the dance floor and spun her around so her back was to his front. Leaning down, he couldn't help but push his erection against her ass as he skimmed his nose along the slope of her neck and placed gentle, lingering kisses there. "No, baby. I'm a one-woman man. There's only one girl I want and she's standing in my arms."

Bella groaned in return as she felt his hardness and the soft feel of his lips. Letting her head sink into the crook of his neck, she turned slightly and sensually ran the tip of her nose along his jawline.

Animals by Maroon 5 began playing, and they start swaying in time to the music. Her hands travel up her body and find his as they grind together. Jake's lips move from her throat to her shoulders as he whispered the words to the song in her ear. Desire flooded Bella's body when his grip on her tightened, and just when she thought she couldn't take anymore, she spun around and joined their lips together in a deep and searing kiss. Moaning into his mouth, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer and kissed him as if her life depended on it.

"Bella..." Jacob groaned, as her hands threaded up through his short strands. Pulling back he asked, "What was that for?"

Shrugging, Bella replied, "Do I need a reason?"

Laughing, he kissed her briefly and answered, "Hell no."

Just as she was about to reply with a smart-ass remark, the sickness she'd felt earlier came back with a vengeance.

Panic struck Jake as he watched the color drain from his wife's face. "Baby, what's wrong?"

Bella swayed unsteadily on her feet for a moment before her husband wrapped an arm around her to keep her from falling. Worried, Jake cupped her cheek and brought her face up to her. "Bells, you're scaring me. You've been like this since the wedding. What's going on?"

"I don't know. I thought I was just tired, but I felt like this this morning as well."

Jake reared back as if he'd been burnt. "_This morning?_ Why didn't you say something, Bells? I would've taken you to our room or something; let you sleep it off."

"I didn't want you to worry, that's all. I didn't want to make Embry and Angela's day about me. They deserve this."

Relenting, he rested his forehead on hers. "I know, baby, but you're my wife. I love Em and Ange, but you are more important to me, and if you're sick, I _want_ to know."

Nodding her head in understanding, she said, "I'm sorry. I think I'm gonna head up to our suite. You stay here and enjoy the rest of the reception."

"Hell no, I'm not staying here and leaving you! Where you go, I go. If they have a problem with that-which they won't-then they can fucking deal with me."

Bella pulled back and searched Jake's face. "What about Will?"

He looked over toward their son and saw him chatting happily to Charlie and Flo. "He's well taken care of. Let me just go tell Charlie we're heading up and then we'll go."

Nodding, Bella's unease calmed somewhat when Jake kissed her lovingly. "I'll be right back." With that he explained to Charlie that Bella wasn't feeling to good and asked if he could watch Will before excusing himself and heading back to take care of his wife.

~FY~

"Feeling any better?" Jake asked his girl a little later, setting a fresh glass of water on the nightstand and brushing a wanton strand of hair from her face.

"Meh," Bella mumbled, burying her face in the bedcovers. "Did you get it?" She asked, gingerly sitting up and laying against the headboard.

"Sure did. You wanna take it now?" There were hints of nervousness and excitement in his voice.

A faint smile tugged at her lips and she nodded eagerly.

Taking her hand and helping her up from the bed, Jake slid his arms around her waist and legs and lifted her into his arms, cradling her to his chest, carrying her into the bathroom. "Let's do this then, beautiful."

~FY~

Five minutes later, Bella emerged from the bathroom-stifling a smile-to find her husband sitting bent over on the end of their bed, his knees bobbing furiously and his fingers gripping his hair.

Bella crept toward her distressed and nervous looking husband, and laid a gentle hand on his shoulder. Whipping his head around, Jake gazed up at his wife before standing to his feet, facing her. Cupping her cheeks, a grin played upon his lips as he asked expectantly, "Well?"

Bella stood before him emotionless and pensive for a moment, putting her man through all kinds of hell, before lowering his hand to her stomach and replying, "I guess we'd better start looking for a bigger place, baby, because I don't think we have enough room for a nursery."

A smile so humongous appeared across his face as he took her into his arms and lifted her into the air, swinging her around. "We're pregnant!" he yelled as he set his wife on her feet and laid a kiss on her that mirrored his emotions.

Laughing, Bella withdrew to gain some air and asked, "You're ok with this? You're not mad or anything?"

"Mad?! Are you kidding me! This is the best news I've heard in a while!" He looked down at her flat stomach and placed his hands over skin. "I love you so much, Bella. I can't believe you're going to give me another child. You're fucking amazing." He bent down and softly kissed her stomach.

Pulling back, Jake remained on his knee for longer than Bella thought was necessary, but didn't say anything. Until...

"Fuck it," he stated with conviction before reaching into the back pocket of his slacks and pulling out a small red box. Her eyes widened in realization while her heart thumped rapidly in her chest.

"I've been carrying this around with me for the past two weeks trying to find the perfect moment to do this-and as far as I'm concerned, they'll never be a more perfect moment to ask you this than now."

Jake sucked in a deep breath, took her hand in his and continued, love shimmering in his eyes. "Isabella Black, I have loved you since the first moment I laid eyes on you. It always has and always will be you, baby. Nothing and no one else matters. There'll never be another woman for me. You're the only woman I have ever wanted and now all these years later, I'm the lucky son of a bitch who gets to call you my wife and the mother of my beautiful children."

A lone tear fell from Bella's eye as she stared down at her man in amazement. "I know it's not much, and I know you deserve the world, and I _will_ give you that. But I want you to know that you've given me everything. You've given me the world because you, that little man sleeping next door and our unborn baby cooking away in there, are my world. I'd jump over fucking hurdles for you and my two children. And I'd be fucking lost without you. So, I'm asking you right here, right now, in probably the shittiest proposal known to man, to make me the happiest and proudest man in the world-again-, by becoming my wife-again-and renewing our vows." It was then when he opened the small red box, revealing a beautiful ten karat white gold, diamond accented swirl ring with a blue topaz jewel sitting in the middle.

"I didn't wanna get you the standard proposal rings because you deserve something unique and personal to you. So I had this ring made. I put William's birthstone in the middle-now that we're pregnant again, once our little one's born I'll add his or hers in as well."

Not being able to hold back her tears any longer, she dropped to her knees with a hand over her mouth quieting her sobs, before glancing longingly between the simply amazing ring and her husband's awaiting face. "You don't need to worry about wanting to give me the world, honey, you've already done it just by being in my life and fathering our children. I love you so, so, much, Jacob. More than I've ever loved anyone. It would be my honor to marry you again and renew my love for you."

"Is that a yes?" Jake asked anxiously, wiping away her tears with his thumb. The unease in his stare just about breaks her heart. There was no way it would ever have been a no.

With a watery smile, she reached up and cupped his cheeks, bringing his face to her. "That's a _hell yes_, baby."

_**1 year later.**_

Bella was sitting on the porch of their new house, watching her gorgeous husband and growing boy wrestle on the beach. A few months after she found out she was pregnant, they decided to sell up and move to the beach. The beach held sentimental value for them so it felt right that this was where they would spend the rest of their days.

Tears of happiness glistened in her eyes as she looked out to her two boys then down to the little bundle of joy in her arms. Bella gave birth to a gorgeous little girl they decided to name Sarah-Renee, after their mothers. Sarah-Renee looked exactly like Jacob, and she just knew that her little girl was going be be a little heartbreaker. With her father's gorgeous brown eyes, russet skin and jet black hair, she was simply beautiful.

Just before Sarah-Renee was born, Bella and Jake renewed their vows, marrying on the exact same beach they married twelve years previous. It was romantic, quaint and serene with just her husband, son, close friends and immediate family. Seeing as Bella was heavily pregnant at the time, Jake decided it may be better for Angela, Leah and Emily to take control of the plans as he wasn't prepared to risk anything happening to his wife and unborn daughter. The ceremony was perfect, it went off without a hitch, and after, they had a little reception just off shore with soft music and some food.

Bella now had everything she ever wanted and needed. A loving, perfect husband. A gorgeous little boy and a beautiful little girl. Their family was complete.

Carefully, she stood from the swing and walked towards her two men. As she moved Sarah-Renee stirred in her arms and reached out to grasp her mother's fingers. Smiling, Bella dipped down and pressed a tender kiss on her daughter's forehead before sitting down on a piece of driftwood. Looking up from her princess, she spied Jacob gazing lovingly at her and her heart swelled with warmth. She smiled and winked at him, then peered up to the sky. A breeze blew past them causing Bella to cradle her little girl to her chest, shielding her from the sharpness of the wind. For some reason, in that moment, Bella felt as if Renee and Sarah were watching over them, protecting them. Smiling, she closed her eyes and whispered into the wind, "I love you, mom."

~FY~

They had come a long way since that night four years ago in the cabin, but it would remain embedded in their memories forever. Bella would always be thankful that her loving husband was there to help her back from her dark depression, because in the end, Jacob Ephraim Black really did fix Bella. He was her hero and always would be.

The End.


End file.
